SECRETS par Kats
by KanonWithSaints
Summary: Cette fic ne m'appartient pas ! Je me contente juste de la mettre en ligne pour le plaisir des fans. Si Kats voit un inconvénient à ce qu'elle soit publiée ici, qu'elle me le dise et je la retirerai sur le champ ! Et pour résumer l'histoire : Kanon est de retour au Sanctuaire. Il surprend une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Kats

Genre : romance

Couples : Vous verrez

Rating : M ou NC-17

Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint-Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada… Heureusement, il nous permet de les lui emprunter et je l'en remercie !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Une douce matinée de mars se levait sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Un homme s'éveillait au cœur de la troisième maison, les faibles rayons de soleil caressant son visage au seuil du réveil. Il battit des paupières et sourit en réalisant où il se trouvait. Redressant la tête sur son oreiller, il contempla un instant le plafond, heureux. Puis, il s'étira comme un chat, lentement, réveillant un à un ses muscles puissants, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Sa longue chevelure bleue profond, presque marine, cascadait sur ses épaules et son dos, malgré le fait qu'elle fut en désordre, elle n'en était pas moins majestueuse. Il se leva enfin, s'enroula dans son drap et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Kanon soupira d'aise, il était de retour chez lui. Poséidon lui avait accordé une permission illimitée pour visiter son frère et ses amis, récemment ressuscités, tout comme lui. Il était arrivé la veille, assez tard et avait longuement discuté avec Saga, prenant de ses nouvelles et de celles des autres. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient actuellement au sanctuaire, seuls manquaient cinq chevaliers et Athéna. Saori avait emmené Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki au Japon quelques jours plus tôt, sans vraiment dire pourquoi, ni quand ils reviendraient. Dommage, il aurait aimé les revoir, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il aurait déjà fort à faire avec les chevaliers restant !

Mais le plus important maintenant était son frère, Saga. Le passé était le passé, tous deux avaient une nouvelle chance et comptaient bien en profiter. Un large sourire s'étala sur le  
visage de Kanon. Et pourquoi ne pas renouer avec de vieilles traditions familiales ? Il laissa tomber le drap protégeant sa nudité parfaite à ses pieds, enfila rapidement un boxer et un  
t-shirt et se faufila à pas de loup jusqu'à la chambre de son double. Il entrouvrit délicatement la porte, guettant le moindre signe d'activité. En jetant un œil à l'intérieur, il constata que son frère, allongé sur le ventre, dormait comme un bien heureux, la tête calée dans l'oreiller prisonnier de ses bras, souriant aux anges. Il pénétra lentement dans la pièce, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit et se glissa jusqu'au lit, comme une ombre. Une mèche de cheveux barrait la joue de Saga, lui donnant un air encore plus enfantin. Kanon s'en saisit et la  
ramena délicatement dans le dos de son frère, l'œil brillant. Comment un si redoutable guerrier pouvait l'attendrir à ce point ?

 _\- Mon petit Kanon, tu ne vas pas te laisser piéger par cette gueule d'ange !_ Se morigéna t il.

Le Dragon des Mers fléchit légèrement les genoux et, dans une féline détente, bondit sur le dos de son frère, comme un fauve sur sa proie. Il planta sans ménagement ses doigts dans les côtes de Saga et entreprit la plus terrible des tortures, celle qui terrorisait son frère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants : les chatouilles !

\- Allez debout là dedans ! Debout la crevette, la marée monte ! Hurla Kanon à l'oreille du chevalier des Gémeaux.

Celui-ci avait d'abord sursauté et comprenant enfin dans quel horrible piège il venait de tomber, tentait de se protéger des mains cruelles de son frère, entre deux éclats de rires. Il parvint après de nombreux efforts à se trouver face à Kanon, toujours accroupi sur lui, redoublant l'intensité des ses chatouilles.

\- NON ! Arrêtes, mais NON ! Suppliait-il, hors d'haleine, se tordant de rire. Peine perdue…

\- Tu l'auras voulu Kanon ! Menaça le Gemini.

Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. Saga contre attaqua par de vicieuses chatouilles sous le t-shirt de son frère, qui se tortillait d'hilarité, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva projeté du lit et atterrit lourdement sur le dos, avec un Saga triomphant assis sur son ventre.

\- Vengeance ! Hurla Saga dans un fou rire.

Arroseur arrosé, Kanon s'esclaffait, sous les attaques vengeresses du chevalier d'or. Ils faisaient assez de remue ménage tous les deux pour réveiller tout le sanctuaire. Kanon manquait d'air et se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait laisser gagner son jumeau. Ne pouvant rien dire pour se rendre, il se contenta de frapper le sol à plusieurs reprises de sa main, signifiant ainsi à Saga qu'il le reconnaissait comme grand vainqueur de ce combat de chatouilles. Les attaques cessèrent, mais pas les rires. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et reprendre une respiration normale. Saga essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Kanon relevait son buste et se maintenait avec ses mains, posées à plat sur le sol. Il frôlait presque le visage de son frère. Ils se souriaient tendrement à présent, les yeux brillants d'affection pour leur reflet respectif. Saga passa sa main gauche dans les mèches de son frère et lui lança, taquin :

\- Allez le crapoteux ! A la douche, tu commences à sentir la marrée basse !

Anticipant une réaction excessive, il s'était vivement levé et rapproché du lit.

\- Hé ! Dis tout de suite que je sens le pétrole pendant que tu y es ! Cracha Kanon faussement furieux.

\- Naann, pas le pétrole, mais le poisson qui n'a pas vu la mer depuis lonnnnnnnngtemps !

Et Kanon reçu l'oreiller de Saga en pleine figure !

\- Non mais tu vas voir, Monsieur boite de conserve dorée !

Kanon relança l'oreiller qui atterrit dans le dos de son frère, sans produire l'effet escompté. Saga était occupé à farfouiller dans son armoire, dont il sortit deux piles de serviettes et gants de toilettes. Il lança une des piles à son frère en souriant. Non, Kanon n'abandonnerait pas si facilement, il se devait de laver l'affront et mourrait d'envie de prolonger cette complicité enfantine. Profitant que Saga s'était retourné encore une fois, l'imprudent, pour chercher son gel douche, Kanon déplia vivement une grande serviette et la fit s'enrouler sur elle-même dans un mouvement circulaire de sa main droite. Lorsque la cravache d'éponge fut prête, il s'approcha subrepticement de son double et la fit claquer bruyamment sur les fesses nues de Saga. Ce dernier cria de surprise et persifla.

\- Ouuuuh, toi, tu vas voir !

Il se saisit à son tour d'une serviette et partit à la poursuite de son agresseur, qui fuyait la pièce. S'ensuivit une furieuse bataille à travers tout le temple, où cavalcades, fous rires et tissus claquant sur des parties charnues de l'anatomie de nos deux jumeaux, se mêlaient joyeusement. La journée commençait vraiment bien…

Ils avaient enfin réussi à se doucher ensemble et déjeunaient dans la cuisine de la maison des Gémeaux. Les cheveux encore humides, ils se délectaient de deux grands bols de chocolat et  
de tartines beurrées. Les chatouilles et autres joyeusetés, ça creuse !

\- Kanon, il va falloir nettoyer, ce n'est plus une salle de bain, c'est la marre des canards !

Saga venait de lever la tête de son bol et deux magnifiques moustaches brunes ornaient ses lèvres supérieures. Kanon, pouffa.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, Dragon des Mers ? Demanda Saga.

\- Tes moustaches, Zorro !

Saga 'Don Diego' rit son tour, lécha ses moustaches cacao et redevint ainsi plus présentable.

\- Oh, dommage ! Ca t'allait bien ! Regretta Kanon… Mais tu as raison pour la salle de bain  
ça vire au lac des cygnes : j'ai même cru voir Hyoga piquer une tête entre les savonnettes.

Les jumeaux rirent en cœur puis Saga redevint sérieux.

\- Bon, alors on a juste le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ce temple et ensuite je devrais les  
rejoindre.

Saga avait expliqué à Kanon qu'aujourd'hui, il était de garde. Lui et d'autres chevaliers d'or devaient chaperonner les apprentis en ville. Une autre nouveauté au sanctuaire. Une fois par mois, tous les chevaliers en dehors des chevaliers d'or, qui étaient libres de circuler à leur guise et apprentis étaient autorisés à quitter le sanctuaire pour la journée, s'ils le souhaitaient. Aujourd'hui, Saga, Aphrodite, Aldébaran et Mu s'occupaient des plus petits, les 4 / 8 ans, qui ne pouvaient être laissés seuls sans surveillance. Shaka, Dohko, Aiolia et Milo profitait de l'après midi pour faire des courses en ville pour le sanctuaire. Les autres avaient quartier libre.

\- Si tu veux, je peux demander à Camus ou Aiolos de me remplacer ? Notre roulement est établi, mais on peut s'arranger, nous l'avons déjà fait…

\- Pourquoi seulement ces deux là ? Masque… euh, Angelo et Shura, ne peuvent pas ?

Saga eut un sourire narquois.

\- Hum, hum, ces deux là, je les soupçonne de fricoter à l'extérieur ! Depuis plusieurs semaines, ils disparaissent des après midi entiers et découchent régulièrement de leurs temples. Ca leur réussi plutôt bien d'ailleurs, ils ont une mine superbe et sont d'une humeur charmante. A mon avis, ils doivent fréquenter quelques filles de la même famille, ou des copines. Ils se couvrent l'un l'autre, se font des clins d'œil quand on veut les faire parler et éclatent de rire, on ne sait pourquoi, au même moment. C'est leur journée de libre et s'ils veulent faire une sortie à quatre, je ne vais pas les en priver.

\- _Ils pourraient fréquenter deux frères également !_ Kanon se rembrunit en pensées. _Pourquoi devraient-ils obligatoirement ne fréquenter que des filles ! Chacun est libre de sa_ _  
_ _sexualité !_

Lui-même, ne pensait bien qu'à un seul homme, comme jamais il ne penserait à aucune femme. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Pour ce qu'il connaissait d'eux, le Capricorne et le Cancer semblaient bien trop 'males' pour se laisser tenter pas l'homosexualité, en dehors d'une expérience sexuelle sans lendemain, motivée par quelques curiosités ou perversions.

\- Ca doit faire les gorges chaudes du sanctuaire non ? Demanda Kanon.

\- Hum, en fait, ce qui excite le plus les commères, c'est de ne pas connaître les heureuses élues. Aphrodite est vert ! Le seul à savoir et à les couvrir en conséquence, c'est Sion. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment le pope est au courant. Se confier au pope, plutôt qu'à nous, leurs frères d'armes, après tout ce que nous avons traversé !

Saga réfléchissait, le fait de ne pas savoir le contrariait également.

\- A moins qu'il ne les ai surpris en compromettante situation ?

Les yeux de Saga brillaient d'excitation à présent.

\- Bah, rassure-toi, tu seras sûrement invité aux mariages ! Plaisanta Kanon.

\- Alors, je contacte Camus ?

\- Non, ça va aller. Je vais fureter à droite à gauche. Avoir le sanctuaire pour moi, pour une fois, l'occasion est trop belle. Ca me rappellera notre enfance.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai aux termes, voir si Hyoga s'y sent mieux que dans notre salle de bain ! Ca me reposera de notre matinée agitée !

Pour toute réponse, Saga replongea dans son bol de chocolat en souriant…

L'après midi arriva rapidement. Après le ménage complet du temple, les jumeaux étaient allés déjeuner chez le pope, avec tous les chevaliers d'or. Ils devisaient gaiement autour d'un café  
lorsqu'Aphrodite se leva et vint prendre Saga par les épaules.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, les petits monstres ne vont pas attendre ! Ironisa le Poisson en claquant amicalement le dos de Saga.

\- Aaaaaah, tu as raison. Mon frère, souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Dit ce dernier, lançant un regard faussement effrayé à Kanon, provoquant l'hilarité Générale.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Kanon regagnait le troisième temple, tandis que les chaperons rassemblaient leurs troupes et se dirigeaient vers la ville.

Le Dragon des Mers des mers flâna un moment aux arènes, puis, prit son temps pour gravir le chemin menant aux thermes. Il allait passer un petit moment là bas, puis il irait au Cap Sounion. Il se déshabilla rapidement dans l'ambiance moite des vestiaires et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les bains chauds. Il allait ouvrir la dernière porte lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était entrebâillée et que des soupirs et autres gémissements de contentement provenaient du bassin. Contrarié, il se pencha et jeta un œil par l'ouverture, pour espionner le chanceux qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser, seul dans la piscine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Shura, de profil, adossé au muret du bassin, son bras droit posé sur le bord, onduler dans l'eau, ne laissant aucun doute sur la source de ses gémissements.

\- _Oh, le… ! Il est en train de se faire du bien dans l'eau !_ Pensa Kanon, mi contrarié à l'idée de l'eau souillée, mi émoustillé par les bons souvenirs que cela évoquait en lui.

Un petit cri de plaisir le tira de sa rêverie et il constata une chose qui le ramena totalement à la réalité. Shura avait les DEUX bras posés sur le bord du bassin. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'eau et que la naïade qui lui prodiguait ses bons soins était totalement immergée. La curiosité et l'excitation submergèrent ses réticences et il s'installa plus confortablement pour jouer les voyeurs. Il faudrait tôt ou tard que cette créature revienne à la surface, à moins que Shura n'ait rencontré une sirène ou un Marina… Kanon secoua mentalement la tête pour chasser cette idée, il était le seul Marina hors du sanctuaire marin et la seule sirène qu'il connaissait s'appelait Sorrento. Ses pensées l'avaient entrainé sur des raisonnements absurdes. Un léger clapotis lui fit comprendre qu'il allait bientôt savoir. Une tête bleue émergeât d'entre les eaux et fut bientôt suivie d'un torse et d'épaules d'airain, ne laissant aucun doute sur la virilité de son possesseur. Kanon crut que sa mâchoire allait se  
décrocher lorsqu'il vit Angelo, l'ex Masque de Mort, présentement Chevalier d'or du Cancer, lécher amoureusement de minuscules gouttes d'eau sur le torse de Shura ! Ce dernier guida rapidement la bouche de son amant jusqu'à ses lèvres et le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent les laissa pantelants tous les deux. Il ne subsistait plus aucun doute sur la nature de leur relation dans la tête de Kanon… Le Capricorne et le Cancer étaient amants et vu la virtuosité avec laquelle ils se caressaient, leur liaison n'était pas récente. Ils semblaient connaître parfaitement le corps de l'autre et les moyens d'en tirer ou de lui donner du plaisir. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec affection, cependant, la passion gagnait en intensité. Angelo réajusta sa position, s'immisçant entre les cuisses de Shura.

Kanon retenait son souffle, une étrange chaleur au creux des reins, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, camouflant du mieux qu'il pouvait son cosmos. Les vapeurs des termes et leurs  
soupirs mêlés aux légers bruits d'eau rendaient cette apparition chimérique, à la frontière entre mirage et féerie des sens. Shura rejeta la tête en arrière et se mordit les lèvres lui aussi, gémissant : le Cancer était en lui. Les corps des deux amants, répondant à un signal perceptible d'eux seul, se mirent à ondoyer lentement au même instant, faisant gronder de contentement Shura et Angelo. Le Capricorne avait refermé ses bras autour du cou et des épaules de son bel Italien, tandis que le Cancer, soutenait et caressaient les hanches de l'Espagnol, se maintenant prisonnier des cuisses pales et fuselées. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que rarement, uniquement pour contempler le visage de l'autre et y vérifier que le plaisir y était présent. Ils se dévoraient des yeux avec passion et leur soif inextinguible de l'autre les poussait à s'embrasser passionnément, encore et encore, tentant vainement de les sevrer de leurs nectars entêtants. Kanon restait pétrifié, hypnotisé par un tel spectacle, il voyait pour la première fois deux hommes faire l'amour et le fait de les connaître le fascinait d'autant plus. Combien de temps les espionna-t-il ainsi ? Le Général de Poséidon avait perdu toutes notions du temps.

Alors se produisit un phénomène aussi étrange que furtif. Les cosmos des deux chevaliers d'or se mirent à brûler ensemble, puissants, majestueux, au même instant. Puis les deux auras, se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, pour se fondre enfin l'une dans l'autre, en une explosion dorée phénoménale. Au même moment, les deux chevaliers atteignaient bruyamment l'orgasme. Les flammes d'or s'estompèrent. Shura se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son amant à la peau de bronze et lui murmura un émouvant 'Te quiero' en lui caressant la nuque. Angelo, chuchota à son tour, d'une voix touchante 'Ti amo' je t'aime... Le Capricorne resserra son  
étreinte, appuyant sa tête sur le sommet du crâne d'Angelo, y déposant de tendres baisers, laissant ses doigts se noyer dans l'onde bleue de sa chevelure. Le Cancer l'imita, serrant plus  
fort le torse d'albâtre, nichant son visage au creux de l'épaule, caressant de ses lèvres la peau soyeuse de son amour. Kanon déglutit avec difficulté, les larmes aux yeux. Des foules de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son cœur battait si fort que chaque pulsation lui déchirait la poitrine. Et son bas ventre lui rappelait cruellement qu'il n'était qu'un homme, soumis à sa chair et ses instincts. Il se leva sans discrétion et traversa en courant le couloir qui le menait au vestiaire. Là, il se rhabilla à la hâte et s'enfuit, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Il courut, courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'au Cap Sounion…

Pendant ce temps, Angelo s'était adossé au bord du bassin, le dos de Shura posé sur sa poitrine. Il respirait les effluves sensuelles des cheveux humides de l'Espagnol, plantant ça et là un baiser, tantôt sur une joue, une tempe, une oreille ou une épaule. Ce dernier caressait rêveusement la main de l'Italien, reposée nonchalamment le long du muret. Ils gardaient les yeux fermés tous les deux et souriaient de ravissement, se laissant aller à la douce caresse vaporeuse des termes, qui effaçait peu à peu la fatigue de leur étreinte passionnée.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent… Susurra Shura, occupé à embrasser la main libre d'Angelo, jouant à emmêler ses doigts au sien.

\- Quoi ? Epouvanter Kanon ? Tu as vu à quelle vitesse il a filé ? Plaisanta le bel Italien dans un demi-sourire, tout en continuant ses baisers.

\- Je ne parlais pas exactement de ça, je pensais plutôt à nos… jeux aquatiques. Assura le  
ténébreux Capricorne, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh ! A ça ! Lança Angelo, taquin.

\- Sérieusement, le pauvre, je l'ai senti très mal !

Le ton de l'Espagnol était chargé d'inquiétude.

\- Ca lui apprendra à espionner les gens, c'est très impoli jouer les voyeurs ! Trancha  
fermement l'Italien.

\- Tu as senti son aura ? Je t'assure que ça allait mal dans sa tête… et dans son  
cœur…

\- Je sais, tu as raison, je l'ai ressenti moi aussi… Soupira Angelo gagné par l'inquiétude à son  
tour.

\- Nous lui parlerons ensemble, si tu veux, plus tard. Là j'ai d'autres activités en tête.

Les caresses d'Angelo devenaient plus pressantes.

\- Ah oui ? Quelles activités ? Lança Shura, le plus innocemment qu'il pu.

\- Hum… je me demande combien de temps tu peux tenir sous l'eau sans respirer.

Cette voix sensuelle et rocailleuse le faisait chavirer à chaque fois… Shura se retourna lentement, saisit Angelo par le bras et l'entraîna au milieu du bassin. Il s'allongea complètement dans l'eau, s'immergeant totalement. D'un geste de la main, il  
invita l'Italien à venir s'allonger sur lui. Le Cancer disparu à son tour dans l'eau. Shura réapparut brusquement à la place laissée libre par Angelo. Il rejeta sa chevelure en arrière dans un gracieux mouvement de buste, projetant à travers les termes des milliers de diamants multicolores. A cet instant, il était d'une beauté à damner les anges, à la fois virile et sensuelle. Mais le seul Ange qu'il voulait pervertir se trouvait déjà à sa merci. Ce dernier, le suppliant de rompre sa solitude, sortit ses mains de l'onde bleue et les envoya à la rencontre de celles de Shura. Les doigts se frôlèrent un instant, puis s'emmêlèrent, soudant fermement les deux mains, l'une pale, l'autre bronze, en une seule entité. Ils se regardaient, chacun d'un coté du miroir des flots. Shura était à l'air libre, mais c'est lui qui manquait d'oxygène. Il plongea doucement goûter au doux calice sucré qui l'attendait et repris enfin possession du corps et de l'âme de son ange d'airain…

Kanon était arrivé au cap, mais il n'arrêta pas de courir. Il stoppa sa course lorsque l'eau de mer lui mordit durement les cuisses de ses vagues gelées. Le Général de Poséidon hoqueta,  
cherchant à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons vides. La course, les larmes et le froid lui déchiraient sa poitrine sauvagement. Peu à peu, il se calma et se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'eau sombre. Une sourde colère l'envahissait et le Dragon des Mers commença à frapper la surface de l'eau, ou plus exactement le visage en larme qu'elle lui renvoyait. A cet instant, il détestait la terre entière : Angelo et Shura, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, Saga, parce  
qu'il ne voyait pas son tourment, mais surtout lui-même, parce qu'il avait laissé son cœur lui dicter sa loi. Ses poings redoublaient de fureur, creusant à chaque fois un peu plus la surface de l'eau, son cosmos furieux gagnant en intensité. Sa rage décuplait encore et encore, car il  
n'arrivait pas à le détester, Lui, ce monstre d'indifférence qui lui avait volé son cœur et son âme. Le beau Grec lança un dernier coup, hurlant sa rage et vaporisa l'eau de mer sur plusieurs mètres autour de lui, fabriquant un espace vide au milieu de l'onde, se mettant au sec provisoirement. Le calme revint. L'eau sombre retourna planter ses crocs acérés dans la chair du Marina. Il n'en avait que faire.

\- _Alors, tu te sens mieux, imbécile !_ Se dit Kanon. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait fait de gros effort pour se contrôler jusqu'à présent, ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

Mais l'étreinte passionnée des deux chevaliers avait fait voler en éclat le mur des ses résolutions. Il s'était dit que l'amour n'était pas pour lui, ni pour ceux de son engeance, ils  
étaient des combattants, qui devaient chasser tout sentiments de leurs cœurs. L'amour pour un seul être leur était interdit. C'était se battre pour le genre humain ou mourir, un point c'est tout. Mais maintenant, maintenant, tout était possible. Il en avait eu la preuve quelques minutes plus tôt. La digue qu'il avait mis des années à bâtir autour de son cœur avait cédé en quelques instants. A présent, les flots des passions empoisonnées coulaient dans ses veines. Kanon revit les images qu'il tentait vainement de chasser de sa mémoire. Leurs mains qui se frôlaient, leurs lèvres gourmandes, leurs corps avides de plaisirs interdits, leurs cœurs… unis. Tous deux, ils avaient été capables d'aller au delà des principes et des conventions, de briser leurs conditionnements. Ils avaient récupéré la part d'humanité dont on les avait privés dès la naissance.

\- _Te quiero… Ti amo… je t'aime…_ Ces mots valsaient dans sa tête.

Aimer un autre était possible, aimer un homme était possible, s'aimer entre chevaliers était possible. Et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Kanon se maudissait de sa faiblesse. Il s'était retranché derrière tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour ne pas avoir à subir un refus de sa part à LUI. Il avait été lâche, se dissimulant derrière les conventions, la norme, le devoir de sa  
charge, de leurs charges, pour ne pas lui avouer son amour. Il avait laissé le champ libre à d'autres, estimant que lui n'était pas digne de l'approcher. Tout n'était que mensonges. Rien ne l'empêchait d'aimer et d'être aimé, il n'y avait que lui, Kanon, pour s'en détourner.

Le Dragon des Mers enviait furieusement les deux chevaliers d'or. Sa décision était prise. Il devait être fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Tant pis s'il essuyait un refus, au moins, il saurait pourquoi souffrir. D'ici quelques jours, il lui dirait tout sur l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis des années, depuis que son cœur d'adolescent s'était éveillé à ses charmes. La tâche n'allait pas être facile. D'autant plus qu'un autre prétendait au titre, il en était sûr et certain. Non, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour remporter ce cœur qu'on dit de glace. Le cœur de Camus, son Prince des Neiges, son étoile de Sibérie…

Lorsque Saga revint au temple, après le coucher du soleil, il trouva son jumeau étrangement calme, presque serein. Au lieu de l'apaiser, ceci ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Quelque chose perturbait Kanon, assez profondément pour qu'il n'en parle même pas à son propre frère. Ce calme apparent était un signe : Kanon venait de prendre une décision irrévocable  
et se préparait à l'appliquer. Et manifestement, cela l'emplissait de tristesse.

L'ancien pope vint s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil où reposait son frère et lui saisi le menton, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien. Mentit le Dragon des Mers.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, je te connais mieux que moi-même, quelque chose ne va pas et ce depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, j'ai peur. Peur que tu fasses une bêtise. Je sens que tu vas faire quelque chose d'insensé.

Kanon sourit devant la tendresse de son frère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est avant que je faisais une bêtise. Mais, en un certain sens, tu as raison,  
je vais faire quelque chose 'd'insensé'. Promets-moi une chose : quoi que je fasse, m'aimeras-tu encore ?

Saga restait interloqué devant cette question, lourde de sens. Est-ce qu'ils allaient encore être  
séparés ? Devraient-ils encore se battre ? Kanon allait-il partir ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout, la gorge serrée.

\- Sans savoir ce que tu te prépares à faire, il est difficile pour moi de te répondre.

Kanon ne répondit pas, la gorge trop serrée pour formuler le moindre mot.

Saga ne pouvait pas laisser encore planer ce doute affreux qui blessait l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

\- Mais oui, quoi que tu fasses, tu resteras toujours mon frère bien aimé.

Kanon sourit en embrassant la main de son double, Saga avait manqué son but, il ne lui dirait rien de se qu'il préparait. Cependant, le Dragon des Mers ne pu s'empêcher de douter de son frère. Serait-il encore aussi affectueux, aussi tendre et aimant, aussi protecteur, si Saga apprenait que son jumeau était homosexuel ? Il priait intérieurement pour que rien ne change, mais les choses allaient bientôt être très différentes, au sein du sanctuaire.

\- Saga, je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- … Euh, oui, bien sûr… Mais…

\- Je t'en prie, plus de questions…

Une dernière nuit avant que tout ne change, c'était tout ce que Kanon souhaitait. Qui sait si demain son frère l'autoriserait encore à l'approcher…

Les jumeaux se levèrent de bonne heure, évitant soigneusement de parler de la veille, faisant comme si de rien n'était et attaquèrent la journée par une bataille de polochon, histoire de se  
détendre. Ce matin, entraînement pour tous ! Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient donnés rendez-vous aux arènes, pour se dégourdir les jambes et les poings. Après un rapide petit déjeuné et  
des ablutions séparées, Saga tendit un sac de toile à Kanon, qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant son contenu.

\- Tu as gardé ma tenue d'entraînement ?

\- Eh oui… Mais ne le répète pas, où je vais passer pour un grand sentimental ! -

Kanon faillit changer d'avis, tout laisser tomber. Mais cela aurait été lâche de sa part. Perdre son frère, ou se perdre soi même, cruel dilemme… Les jumeaux s'habillèrent rapidement et filèrent aux arènes, gagnés par l'excitation.

Aphrodite, Mu et Aldébaran étaient déjà sur place lorsque les habitants du troisième temple arrivèrent. Puis Aiolia et Aiolos, Shaka, Milo et Camus les rejoignirent.

\- Bon, ben, il ne manque plus que les trois mêmes ! Plaisanta Aphrodite l'œil coquin.

\- Dohko a encore une réunion avec le grand pope, il est donc inutile de l'attendre. Ajouta le  
Sagittaire.

\- Ok pour lui, mais nos deux cavaleurs ? On en fait quoi ? Renchérit Aphrodite.

\- Ah, ah, ah. Les voilà qui arrivent, ensemble comme d'habitude… ils ne se quittent plus depuis l'anniversaire de Shura. Rajouta Mu dubitatif, fixant deux points en haut de la colline.

\- J'aurais aimé être une mouche pour les suivre dans leur virée en ville, ce soir là. Ils ont du bien s'amuser. Compléta Aiolia.

\- Ça tu peux le dire, ils avaient plutôt bonne mine, pour avoir veillé tard ! Dit Shaka.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini oui, Radio Sanctuaire ! On dirait une congrégation de  
concierges ! Que va penser notre invité !

C'était Camus, faussement indigné, prenant sans le savoir la défense des amants, mêlant son rire à celui de ses compagnons.

\- Bla, bla, bla, comme s'il n'y avait pas de ragots chez Poséidon. Au fait Kanon, tu n'as pas d'histoires croustillantes à nous raconter ? L'interrogea Milo.

\- Chut, les voila ! Coupa Saga.

En effet, les deux compères se chahutaient joyeusement en descendant dans les arènes. Kanon ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il distinguât leurs visages. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

\- Alors, encore à la traîne ? On a eu du mal à se lever ce matin ? Vous vous entraînez trop les garçons. Vous allez finir par tomber malades ! Dit Aphrodite, ne masquant pas les sous entendus ironiques.

\- Jaloux ! Lui lança Angelo entrant dans le jeu. Mais je t'assure mon beau bleu, tu es  
le seul chevalier avec qui j'aime vraiment m'entraîner !

Il déposa un gros baiser sonore sur la joue du chevalier des Poissons, le maintenant par les épaules.

Les autres chevaliers se mirent à siffler, huer et protester avec véhémence

\- Et nous alors ?…

\- Pas de problème, je suis là pour combler vos désirs barbares, mes agneaux ! Lança gaiement Shura en sautant dans les bras d'un Shaka médusé, ébouriffant sa crinière blonde.

Hilarité Générale…

\- _Une bande d'ados attardés._ Pensa Kanon…

\- Alors, on se la fait, cette petite sauterie ? Coupa Aphrodite, pressé d'en découdre.

\- Bon, ben, puisque tu as l'air en forme, tu commences, je te rejoins après. Lança Angelo,  
s'écroulant sur un gradin, au coté de Kanon.

\- Lâcheur ! Shura, mon ange, tu n'as pas envie de tâter du Poisson ?

Aphrodite s'était campé les poings sur les hanches, séducteur, devant un Shura hilare.

\- Non, pas tout de suite, ma puce, j'ai la migraine. Mais regarde moi ça !

Il lança un regard de défi à Saga, assis aux cotés de son frère.

\- Un chevalier aux cheveux bleus, c'est parfait pour toi ça, mon grand.

Tout en disant cela, il avait projeté Saga dans les bras d'Aphrodite, libérant la place pour s'asseoir à coté de Kanon, le prenant ainsi en étau entre son amant et lui.

Kanon comprit vite le manège et se dit que ça aller chauffer pour lui d'ici peu. Il tenta de  
fuir, mais en vain. Deux mains puissantes, l'une claire, l'autre sombre, s'étaient collées à ses épaules et le forçaient à se rasseoir.

\- Hep là, mon Général, tu restes ici ! Taquina Shura.

 _\- Nous avons à te parler._ Projeta t il mentalement dans la conscience du Dragon des Mers.

\- Aie, je vais me prendre un savon ! Se maudit Kanon, se mordant les lèvres.

Les rires ne cessaient pas aux alentours, mais Kanon riait jaune.

Saga fit la révérence devant Aphrodite

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse, chevalier des Poissons ?

\- Pff, au moins un qui sait y mettre les formes. Constata le Suédois. Ce dernier lui rendit sa  
révérence.

\- Avec plaisir Saga !

Ils se mirent en position et les rires cessèrent instantanément. Ces petites joutes verbales leurs permettaient de se détendre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ils pouvaient parfaitement se blesser ou même se tuer s'ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Aussi, lors de ces entraînements informels, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne pas utiliser leurs attaques respectives. Ils se contentaient de porter les coups standards, réservant leurs démonstrations de force pour la formation de leurs propres apprentis. Ceci leur permettait d'être plus inventifs et les apprentis aimaient assister à ces affrontements rituels, s'inspirant de leurs aînés pour se perfectionner. Le bruit d'un entraînement commun des chevaliers d'or s'était vite répandu à travers le sanctuaire. De nombreux apprentis s'étaient installés dans les gradins de l'arène, impatients de connaître le spectacle qui allait s'offrir à eux. Les cours pratiques s'interrompaient facilement, car voir l'élite du sanctuaire se mesurer en combat singulier était un spectacle riche en enseignements. Aphrodite et Saga se tournaient autour, les yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, cherchant la faille, le moment d'inattention, qui leur permettrait de prendre l'avantage. Le combat s'annonçait passionnant. Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre au même instant. Aphrodite enchaînait les coups de poings, alternant droits et gauches avec une rapidité ahurissante, Saga esquivait en reculant à présent, n'ayant pas le temps de porter un coup, surpris par la vivacité de son adversaire. Il finit par stopper la main gauche et frappa de la sienne la main libre du Poisson, lui bloquant ainsi la possibilité de porter un autre coup. Le Gémeau sentit trop tard la jambe lui faucher son équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le dos. Il repoussa cependant Aphrodite, vif comme l'éclair, frappant violemment la poitrine de ses deux pieds. Aphrodite voltigea dans les airs et fit un acrobatique roulé-boulé au sol. Le maître de la douzième maison se releva par un élégant jeu de jambes circulaire, rétablissant ainsi son équilibre, bientôt imité par Saga. Retour au point de départ, les deux combattants se tournaient encore une fois autour. Cette fois ci, Saga prit l'initiative, il lança une série de coup de pieds retournés furieux dans la poitrine, la tête et les épaules du Poisson. Ce dernier parvint cependant à bloquer un coup et déséquilibra son adversaire, le projetant au loin. C'est à ce moment qu'il commit une erreur, voulant maintenir Saga au sol, il n'avait pas anticipé la contre attaque de celui-ci. Ils étaient maintenant debout, le Gémeaux bloquant d'une clé de bras la gorge et la partie supérieure du corps du suédois, son dos contre sa propre poitrine. L'étreinte se resserrant, l'homme aux cheveux cyan commençait à manquer d'air.

\- Maté ? L'interrogea Saga.

\- Il n'en n'est pas question ! Cracha Aphrodite hors d'haleine.

Dans un ultime sursaut, ce dernier projeta ses jambes en avant et écrasa ses talons dans les genoux de Saga, lui faisant lâcher prise. Puis, il propulsa son corps vers le haut, s'éleva dans les airs et après une splendide série de pirouettes, atterrit derrière un Saga à genoux. Milo siffla d'admiration. Il avait réussi à se dégager mais avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour cela et se retrouva très vite dans la même position. Cette fois ci, Saga força Aphrodite à s'agenouiller avec lui, lui coupant ainsi toute possibilité de fuite.

\- Bon, je disais : Maté ? Susurra d'une voix douce Saga à l'oreille de son adversaire,  
émoustillé par sa domination.

\- ..N.. ..non...

\- Comme tu veux !

Et il resserra encore la pression. Aphrodite était au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Ils vont finir par se faire mal ! Protesta Shaka, entre humour et inquiétude.

Admettant enfin sa défaite, Aphrodite lâcha 'maté !', ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'engouffrer un flot d'air pur dans ses poumons. Il était maintenant à quatre pattes, toussant et crachant, tout en massant sa gorge douloureuse.

\- Ça va aller, Monsieur tête de mule ? S'inquiéta Saga, à genoux à ses cotés.

\- T'inquiètes, je tiens la grande forme ma puce ! Taquina Aphrodite dans un clin d'œil. Il rajouta plus bas.

\- Je vois que le pouvoir t'excite toujours autant…

Saga lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.

\- Idiot, j'aurais pu te massacrer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? J'aime faire plaisir et tu adores qu'on te résiste !

\- Et toi, tu adores avoir le mot de la fin, hein ?

Les deux amis s'étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre, un peu plus loin que le groupe, sous les félicitations du public. Les discutions allaient bon train, pour désigner les deux prochains  
combattants. Le moment idéal pour une petite explication…

Shura repris contact mentalement avec Kanon.

 _\- Alors, le spectacle t'a plu ?_

Malgré la question équivoque, Kanon décida de jouer franc jeu.

 _\- Je te demande pardon, ainsi qu'à Angelo, je n'avais nullement l'intention de jouer les  
voyeurs… _

_-… Mais la curiosité a été la plus forte. Pas vrai ?_ Compléta Angelo, venant se  
joindre à la conversation télépathique.

Kanon : _\- Pardon à tous deux, je n'ai aucune excuse_

Shura : _\- N'en parlons plus…_

Angelo : _\- …C'est oublié._

Shura : _\- Nous comptons sur ta discrétion…_

Angelo : _\- …Nous tenons à garder notre secret encore quelques temps…_

Shura : _\- …Et faire mariner ces commères est assez amusant, tu verras._

Kanon : _\- C'est entendu, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Au fait, toutes mes félicitations._

Kanon n'en revenait pas de s'en tirer aussi facilement, décidément, l'amour faisait des miracles !

Angelo : _\- Merci. Maintenant, si tu nous disais quel est l'heureux élu parmi tous ces beaux  
jeunes gens ? _

Kanon faillit s'étrangler, pris de panique.

 _\- Que… quoi ?_

Angelo : _\- Je t'en prie, depuis quelques temps, nous devenons plutôt sensible à ce genre de chose, en tout cas plus qu'avant._

Shura : _\- Nous détectons clairement les sentiments amoureux dans les cosmos et crois moi, le  
tien ne murmure pas, il hurle !_

Angelo : _\- De toutes manières, il est inutile de nous le cacher, préfères tu que nous te disions son prénom ? Ou alors le tendre surnom que tu lui donnes…_

Shura : _-… Ton Prince des Neiges…_

Ils savaient, ils savaient ! La première réaction de panique s'évacua avec difficulté, malgré le constat suivant : Kanon connaissait aussi leur secret et ils lui demandaient sa discrétion. Ce n'était sûrement pas pour claironner le sien sur tous les toits.

Shura : _\- Calme toi. Nous sommes de ton côté._

Angelo : _\- Nous sommes passés par les mêmes interrogations, les mêmes inquiétudes que toi,  
chacun de notre côté, puis ensemble._

Kanon : _\- Quelles interrogations ?_ Il mentait mal.

Shura : _\- Ton frère t'aime et tes préférences sexuelles n'y changeront rien._

Angelo : _\- Il sera surpris, bien_ entendu. Mais après tout ce que vous avez traversé, vos disputes, vos affrontements…

Shura : _\- … Crois tu réellement que tes penchants le fasse fuir ?_

Ils avaient raison… mille fois raison.

Angelo : _\- Tu te fiches bien de ce que penseront les autres… mais tu ne veux pas faire honte à  
ton frère…_

Shura : _\- …Et ça n'arrivera jamais, quoi que tu fasses._

Si le Général avait pu, il les aurait embrassé tous les deux. Kanon était ému aux larmes et essayait de se contrôler. Les trois auras se frôlèrent discrètement, mais amicalement, deux  
d'entre elles essayant de prodiguer un peu d'affection à Kanon.

Shura : _\- Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Camus…_

Angelo : _\- … Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose._

Shura : _\- Le seul conseil que nous pouvons te donner, c'est…_

Angelo : _\- … Tente ta chance. Au point où tu en es…_

Shura : _\- … Tu n'as rien à perdre. A toi de prendre ta décision._

Kanon : _-…Je… je vais essayer de lui parler._

Angelo : _\- Bon, nous t'avons assez malmené comme ça…_

Shura : _\- … Ceci, est un petit cadeau..._

Angelo et Shura : _\- … Notre cadeau._

Les chevaliers n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le combat suivant et se chahutaient encore lorsque Shura se leva, sans un mot. Il se téléporta ailleurs et revint une fraction de seconde plus tard, un long coffret dans les mains, qu'il déposa sur les gradins. Les chevaliers s'étaient tu et l'observaient avec attention, certains ayant déjà compris ce qui allait se passer… Shura sorti une magnifique épée à double tranchant de son étui, la fit virevolter au soleil, tout en s'approchant du groupe de chevalier. Il posa l'épée sur son bras, garde vers l'avant et la présenta respectueusement devant Camus. Shura proposait simplement un combat à l'épée au meilleur escrimeur qu'il connaissait. Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux du Verseau brillèrent d'excitation, puis revinrent à leur aspect glacé.

\- Avec grand plaisir… Murmura Camus en saisissant lentement la garde de l'épée.

\- Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Saint du Verseau. Lui répondit Shura, ravi de le voir accepter.

Le Capricorne revint saisir la jumelle de l'épée de Camus, qui dormait paisiblement dans son étui.

L'ensemble des spectateurs fit silence. Les deux meilleures lames du sanctuaire allaient s'affronter dans un duel hors du temps et en public pour une fois. Une journée exceptionnelle.

Les chevaliers regagnèrent sans bruit les gradins, s'installant confortablement pour assister à un combat mémorable, les yeux flamboyants d'impatience. Les deux hommes, déjà nobles dans leurs postures naturelles, n'en étaient que plus magnifiques une épée à la main. Ils se positionnèrent au centre de l'arène et se saluèrent lentement, lames perpendiculaires au sol, au niveau du visage, puis tranchant l'air sur leur coté droit.

Kanon sentit une légère appréhension traverser l'aura d'Angelo. Il posa son regard sur lui. Shura connaissait-il sa chance ? Aimer et être aimé, aussi fort, aussi profondément. Il étendit la sienne, rassurante, jusqu'au Cancer, qui lui sourit timidement, appréciant son geste. Kanon se sentit curieusement satisfait, heureux même, de nouer de nouvelles alliances, avec les chevaliers amoureux.

Shura plongea en avant, portant une série d'attaques rapides, facilement stoppées par Camus, qui riposta, forçant le Capricorne à reculer légèrement. Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant,  
la lumière du matin nimbant les adversaires, le silence total les entourant, rendaient la scène d'une majesté fabuleuse. Les deux hommes se séparèrent un instant, faisant tournoyer leurs épées autour d'eux en de savantes arabesques, par de gracieux mouvements de poignet, projetant les éclats du soleil autour d'eux. La beauté du geste… le chant des lames… deux épicuriens de l'escrime. Ils se dévisageaient avec respect et admiration, se tournant autour, recherchant non seulement le bon moment pour attaquer, mais aussi la botte qui rendrait honneurs à un tel adversaire. Cette fois ci, Camus attaqua le premier, coup à droite, à gauche, d'estoque et de taille. Shura contra, puis tournoya sur lui même en s'affaissant, tentant de faucher les jambes du Verseau avec la sienne. Camus bondit par-dessus l'obstacle vivant et une fois groupé au sol, tenta la même manœuvre sur Shura. Ce dernier d'un coup de rein, se projeta en arrière et retomba, félin, quelques mètres plus loin. Il fit tournoyer encore une fois son épée, moulinet à droite, puis à gauche et pris une posture offensive. Camus l'imita, moulinets, puis posture. Un simple échauffement… Leurs yeux brillaient. Une prise de contact sommaire, maintenant commençaient les choses sérieuses. Ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre au même instant, le fracas des épées se mêlant aux  
cris d'effort. L'échange était beaucoup plus long et rapide, obligeant tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre à reculer pour de nouveau s'élancer. Ils se bloquèrent un instant, croisant le fer au niveau de leurs visages déterminés, deux archanges guerriers en plein combat. S'ils n'en n'avaient pas déjà été amoureux, Angelo et Kanon auraient succombé à leurs charmes sur le champ. Et  
d'autres dans l'assistance, sentaient leurs cœurs bondir au rythme de la bataille, soit pour l'un, soit pour l'autre des combattants.

Kanon… Depuis le début du duel, il voyait la scène au ralenti. Son visage d'ange contrastait  
avec son attitude guerrière, mais Camus n'était que contradictions pour lui. Son ami de toujours et l'ennemi de son âme. Lumière de ses nuits blanches et ténèbres dans son cœur meurtri. Ange d'Athéna, démon d'Hadès. Un être froid qui déchaînait les passions brûlantes. Le Général voulait être le vent qui caressait ses cheveux bleus verts, la chemise qui épousait sa poitrine robuste, les mèches émeraude qui frôlaient son visage, la ceinture qui étreignait ses reins, l'épée docile, soumise à ses mains. Dieux qu'il l'aimait…

Les deux statues de chair abandonnèrent leur pose, pour de nouveau chercher à s'affronter. Aucun des deux ne semblait prendre l'avantage, presque comme s'ils voulaient prolonger  
l'instant. Soudain, un bruit sourd, une épée virevoltante dans les airs, seule, sans son maître pour lui donner vie. Un murmure parcourus l'assistance. L'épée retomba, comme morte, au  
pied de Shura qui tenait toujours la sienne. Camus le regardait, attendant sa sentence, le souffle court. La douce voix du Capricorne retentit dans le cerveau de Kanon.

 _\- Tu veux que je prolonge le spectacle ?_

\- Oui !

Il avait répondu à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

D'un geste captivant, Shura projeta l'épée orpheline avec sa propre lame, vers son maître stupéfait, en lui déclarant, pour toute explication

\- C'est mon jour de bonté…

Camus saisit l'épée au vol, sourit de façon énigmatique et repris une posture d'attaque. Etrange clémence… Deux fauves ténébreux s'élancèrent encore, magnifiés par les gerbes d'étincelles qu'ils créaient de leurs armes. Cette fois, Camus, dans un mouvement tournant, déséquilibra Shura tout en lui arrachant des mains son épée. Le Capricorne, étendu sur le sol, esquissa un geste pour se remettre debout, mais la lame acérée qui dardait sur sa gorge l'en dissuada.

 _\- Maintenant, regarde-le !_ L'avertit mentalement Angelo.

Kanon intensifia sa concentration… Dieux, ses yeux… Disparus les deux iris froid, sans vie. Des flammes brûlantes, rouges et or, occupaient ses orbites. Son visage… Camus rayonnait intensément. Pas de cette aura froide et piquante qui le caractérisait. Non, il n'était que passions en cet instant éphémère. Son sang coulait comme la lave, son corps brûlait littéralement, plus vivant que jamais. Mais Seigneur, ses yeux… des joyaux irisés aux reflets chatoyants. Son Prince des Neiges, si froid, si dur, se consumait de passions humaines ! L'ivresse du combat, la jouissance de la victoire… Mais que cet instant fut bref ! Si bref que Kanon eut l'impression d'avoir tout imaginé.

 _\- Regarde ce que tu pourrais obtenir de lui, si tu sais te faire aimer…_

Shura venait encore une fois d'entrer dans son esprit, chuchotant cette phrase, chargée de sens.

Camus, redevenu maître de lui-même… Mais avait il seulement perdu le contrôle ?, lui tendait la main.

\- Ton jour de bonté ne t'as pas porté chance, mon ami.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Lui répondit le Capricorne souriant, décidément bien étrange  
aujourd'hui. L'aurait il laissé gagné ? Non sûrement pas, Shura ne lui aurait pas fait cet affront. Il voulait que Camus le batte, loyalement. Mais pourquoi ?

Lorsque Shura et Kanon se croisèrent, le Général de Poséidon lui murmura - merci pour ton cadeau, pour votre cadeau, mes amis.

\- Fais-en bon usage

La main d'Angelo sur son épaule était si chaude, comme celle de Saga.

Aphrodite donna un coup de coude à Shaka.

\- Tu as vu ça ? Les maisons du Cancer et du Capricorne opèrent un rapprochement stratégique avec le sanctuaire sous marin on dirait…

\- Tu n'as plus qu'à faire chanter la sirène pour tout savoir… Lui rétorqua Shaka, amusé par la  
curiosité de son camarade.

La journée fila comme un rêve. Après de magnifiques joutes, physiques et verbales, chacun retourna à son temple, pour se reposer. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver le soir, après  
dîner, pour prendre un café chez Aphrodite. Les jumeaux arrivèrent bons derniers, ayant encore une fois mis leur temple et la salle de bains sens dessus dessous. Là encore, Dohko manquait, préférant laisser les jeunes entre eux. Aphrodite avait bien fait les choses, après le café et les petits fours, pousse café, ou alcools forts pour les plus téméraires. Kanon goutta un liquide au nom imprononçable que lui tendit Aphrodite.

\- Raaaaaaaa, argh… Bon sang, mais c'est du pétrole ce truc !

Aphrodite, vérifiant le contenu de la bouteille, dubitatif.

\- Ça ? C'est une petite liqueur locale du village de Camus et Hyoga. C'est Hyoga  
d'ailleurs qui me l'a amené la dernière fois qu'il est passé à la maison.

Camus affirma, pince sans rire.

\- Chochotte, chez nous, on met ça dans les biberons des enfants, pour ne pas que le lait gèle. Ça fait des hommes robustes…

Milo s'esclaffa.

\- Mouais et des Saints complètement givrés. Tu as été élevé à ça ? Ça ne m'étonne pas que toi et ton disciple vous ayez des cases de vides…

Tous riaient de bons cœurs.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Aphrodite bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. La journée avait été fatigante.

\- Désolé les garçons, j'ai une petite baisse de forme là.

\- On va te laisser, ouuuh… Mais c'est qu'il n'est pas loin d'une heure… S'étonna Mu.

\- On t'aide à ranger ? Demanda poliment Aldébaran.

\- Non, mon frère et moi, nous allons le faire. Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner mes manières de sauvages, pas vrai Aphro ? Rentrez vous autres, nous maîtrisons la situation. Poursuivi Saga, donnant de grands coups de coude à son frère.

\- Oye ! Je crains le pire, vu le chantier qu'est devenu le temple des Gémeaux… Termina  
Aphrodite, dans les rires.

\- _Zut._ Pensa Kanon.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le moment propice pour lui parler et maintenant Camus allait se coucher. Son frère lui compliquait la tache. Après un ménage sommaire, les trois amis se séparèrent à la porte du temple des Poissons. Aphrodite prit congés des jumeaux. Saga s'étira longuement en baillant.

\- Hum… je sens l'appel de l'oreiller… Je vais me coucher et toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir  
sommeil…

\- Hum, je vais marcher jusqu'en bas, ça va peut être me détendre.

\- Ok, moi je me téléporte, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Saga déposa un baiser sonore sur le front de son frère avant de disparaître dans un nuage doré.

Kanon voulait passer à travers le temple du Verseau, ressentir sa présence pour lui seul, avant d'aller dormir. Il se dirigea lentement vers les marches et les descendit posément. Le Général s'apprêtait à traverser le temple, quand il ressentit la présence de Camus, un peu plus loin,  
dans les colonnades. Le Dragon des Mers ralenti encore son pas, intimidé, comme une adolescente à son premier rendez vous. Le majestueux Verseau s'était adossé à une colonne et semblait fixer rêveusement un point invisible, en contrebas.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore Camus ?

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, lui présentant toujours son profil.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

\- Moi, non plus. Ça te dérange si je te tiens compagnie un instant ?

Kanon s'attendait à une réponse négative, qui ne vint pas.

\- Si tu veux.

Il s'était lentement retourné vers lui, le fixant enfin. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, Kanon rivant ses yeux à ceux de son homologue. Camus pencha la tête sur le coté, fronçant les sourcils, ressentant la muette interrogation du Dragon des Mers.

\- Tu veux me parler, c'est ça ?

Inutile d'attendre plus longtemps et le gardien du 11eme temple lui tendait la perche.

\- En effet, j'ai quelque chose à te dire… c'est important… enfin, c'est important pour moi.

Camus se détacha de la colonne, fit quelques pas en avant, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, canalisant son attention sur son interlocuteur.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Kanon se passait nerveusement les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Et bien voilà… il y a… longtemps, longtemps que j'aurais du t'en parler, mais… mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, jusqu'à présent.

\- Oui… L'encouragea le Verseau, intrigué.

\- … Je te respecte, je t'admire beaucoup Camus…

\- Euh… Moi aussi Kanon…

Où voulait-il en venir ?

Kanon baissa les yeux vers le sol, incapable de soutenir son regard en cet instant.

\- … Mais ça va plus loin que ça, beaucoup plus loin, je… je… je suis tombé amoureux de toi…

Camus décroisa ses bras sous l'effet de la surprise et resta un moment silencieux. Un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, pour devenir de plus en plus franc, puis, il se mit à rire franchement, posant ses mais sur ses hanches. Kanon, qui avait relevé la tête, le regardait sans comprendre. Son rire était le plus infect des mépris, la colère montait en lui insidieuse, violente. Il serrait les poings, prêt à l'explosion.

\- Oh, non, oh, non. Je t'en prie Kanon, pas toi… Articula Camus entre deux rires mauvais. J'ai déjà assez de Milo qui me suit comme un caniche en chaleur, sans avoir en plus un Dragon des Mers collé à mes basques.

Il se tordait de rire.

Cette… Camus se moquait de lui, son attitude, le ton de sa voix, il était abject et méprisant. Il allait voir. Kanon serrant les poings et les dents, gronda :

\- De quel droit ? De quel droit te moques-tu de mes sentiments ? De ceux de Milo ? Pour  
qui te prends-tu, Monseigneur des Glaces ? Toi qui ne sais rien de l'amour !

\- TES sentiments ?! L'amour ?! Allons, je t'en prie ! Qu'est ce que tu connais de l'amour ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que le Sanctuaire ou Poséidon ont pu t'apprendre de l'amour ? Hypocrite !

Il s'était arrêté de rire et s'approchait, l'œil mauvais.

\- Tu es comme Milo, comme les autres. Tu rêves de ce que tu ne peux atteindre. Tu ne recherches que la gloire, la domination et l'admiration des autres. Crois tu que tu m'aimes ? Tu ne fais, VOUS ne faites que me désirer… parce que je suis inaccessible, parce que le fait de me posséder nourrirait votre orgueil démesuré et vous ferais admirer de tous, parce que ce vous auriez soumis Camus, le Saint de Glace, qui n'a jamais eu ni attache, ni maître, celui qui n'as pas de cœur et donc ne peut être dominé…

Le Verseau cracha son venin au visage de Kanon, le défiant du regard. C'en était trop. Kanon le frappa violemment au visage, le projetant sur une colonne qu'il ébranla.

\- La vérité fait mal on dirait ! Persifla Camus.

Le Verseau n'était pas calmé, Kanon non plus. Ce dernier lui sauta à la gorge. Il frappait et recevait des coups violents, écumant de rage contre cette chose, cet infâme bouffon qui avait remplacé le Français. Camus était froid, certes, mais jamais méprisant avec lui. Un nouveau pan de la personnalité du Saint des Glaces se dévoilait, au grand dam de Kanon, blessé à mort dans ses émotions. Sa douleur et sa colère décuplaient ses forces et il finit pas bloquer Camus au sol, sous lui, serrant violemment ses poignets, les maintenant fermement le long de son corps de givre. Leurs visages se frôlaient et leurs haleines se mêlaient. Kanon perdit le contrôle, écrasant durement sa bouche sur celle de son adversaire. Voulait-il l'humilier ? Ou se faire plaisir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Camus se débattait et lorsque Kanon arrêta son baiser, il lui cracha à la figure, ironique :

\- Qu'est ce que je te disais ? C'est ça l'amour selon toi ? Hein Kanon ? Ça, ça s'appelle le désir, le sexe, la soif de dominer ! Rien à voir avec l'amour !

Kanon, déstabilisé par cette remarque, laissa échapper Camus, qui se releva et envoya son adversaire contre une paroi du temple. Camus se jeta sur lui, le maintenant prisonnier contre le mur. Kanon ne voulait plus se battre, écœuré.

\- Alors ? Tu n'as plus envie ? Je ne te fais plus envie ?

Il l'embrassa à son tour brutalement, l'humiliant encore, pas ses grondements et par sa façon obscène de se frotter à lui.

\- Alors Kanon, on ne dit plus rien ? Tu n'as plus envie de moi, hein ? Pourtant, il me semble  
que si…

Le Verseau glissa de force sa jambe droite entre celles de Kanon, remonta sa cuisse et caressa l'entrejambe du Dragon des Mers avec, en amplifiant ses propres va et vient abjects contre le bassin du Dragon des Mers. Le corps de Kanon réagit contre sa volonté. Se faisant, Camus léchait le cou et l'oreille du Dragon des Mers, son souffle faisant frissonner le Général.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite… Murmura Kanon la voix rauque.

\- Pourquoi, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Tu as gagné, ce soir, tu m'as ! Compris ? Tu peux  
me prendre sous toutes les coutures si tu veux, je serais un gentil petit garçon. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

\- NON !

Kanon sanglotait et en même temps repoussa Camus contre une colonne.

\- Non… je t'aime !

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, en pleurs.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Va t-en… Murmura Camus dégrisé la gorge serrée.

\- Non.

Tout cela était si loin de Camus, son Camus.

\- Va t-en te dis-je !

Le Verseau s'appuyait contre la colonne, les épaules voûtées, troublé.

\- Non, pas avant que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait ça !

En disant cela, Kanon s'était levé. Il ne croyait pas à ce Camus. Il mentait, avec son corps, avec ses mots…

\- Que veux tu que je te dise ? Que l'alcool m'est monté à la tête ? Hum ? Je suis un  
Saint de Glace, pas un humain ! Je fais ça parce que je suis un monstre ! Et je détruis ce qu'il me plait de détruire… par pur plaisir…

\- C'est faux.

\- Idiot, après ce que je t'ai fait, tu me cherches encore des excuses ? Je t'ai traité plus mal  
encore qu'une …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le masque était tombé…

\- Tu me joues la comédie depuis que je suis arrivé à ce temple, j'ignore pourquoi, mais je sais que tu me mens, ce n'est pas toi !

\- Et que sais-tu encore de moi ?

\- Je sais que tu es noble et fier ! Que tu es un homme de principe ! Tu es sans doute le chevalier le plus fort, le plus respecté, craint et admiré de tout le sanctuaire. Je sais  
que l'homme qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure n'est pas le Camus que je connais et que j'aime…

Il rajouta, presque pour lui-même

\- Et que tu es capable d'aimer… d'aimer follement même…

\- …

Camus lui tourna le dos, silencieux, troublé ? Ce point invisible qu'il fixait tout à l'heure était le temple du Scorpion, Kanon en était presque sur à présent.

\- Tu aimes Milo, n'est ce pas ?

Il fallait qu'il le sache.

\- … Quelle importance ?

Le Français avait l'art et la manière de riposter à une question par une autre, évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre franchement.

\- Ça aurait été tellement plus facile si tu m'avais traîné dans ma chambre et donné une bonne leçon, je ne me serais pas défendu… je suis sur que tu dois être une affaire entre les draps ! Lâcha t il avec un petit rire cynique.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te fais du mal ?

\- C'est tout ce que je mérite.

\- Suis-je donc si transparent ? Se maudit intérieurement Camus.

Camus ne se retournait pas, s'enveloppant de ses bras, son aura dégageait tant de tristesse, autant que sa voix.

\- Je regrette, pardonne moi…

Kanon s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça par derrière, alors inconscient de la portée de son geste, regrettant trop tard sa familiarité. Malgré ces quelques minutes horribles, Kanon poursuivait inexorablement son chemin vers celui qu'il aimait, envers et contre tout. Le papillon se brûlant perpétuellement à la flamme de glace. Camus se laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre lui, écrasé par ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les contacts physiques imposés pourtant. Il se laissa aller, vaincu.

\- Oh, Kanon, pourquoi n'est ce pas toi que j'aime ?

Il avouait à moitié, mais avouait, enfin. Il était épuisé de mentir. Manifestement, le Verseau était mauvais comédien, en tout cas ce soir.

\- Si l'on pouvait diriger son cœur, où serait le charme de l'amour ? Pas de doutes, de refus, de  
passions, pas de douleurs… ni de plaisirs…

Ces mots, Kanon les disait autant pour réconforter Camus que pour lui-même. Kanon relâcha son ami et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Ils se moquèrent d'eux-mêmes un instant, se souriant faiblement…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Camus cherchait ses mots, se sentant coupable…

\- Kanon, je… je suis désolé…

\- On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Essaya de plaisanter le Grec.

Le Dragon des Mers était malheureux, il savait, au fond de lui que Camus ne l'aimait pas, il en aimait un autre, mais un espoir irraisonné l'habitait encore, traîtreusement. Il sentit ses larmes lui couler le long de joues, sans pouvoir les maîtriser. Camus frissonna. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des derniers avec Kanon. Son fou rire ne lui était pas destiné, pas au départ. En fait, il se moquait de lui-même, Camus, chevalier d'or du Verseau, un homme sensé n'éprouver aucun sentiment et désespérément amoureux d'un autre, qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Puis c'est vrai, il s'était aussi moqué de Kanon. Utiliser cette ruse grossière, son soi-disant amour pour le mettre dans son lit. Le Dragon des Mers n'était pas le premier à essayer de le séduire et sûrement pas le dernier. Mais ce coup-là, on ne le lui avait encore jamais fait ! Kanon ne méritait que son mépris, on ne joue pas avec l'amour. D'un autre coté, le Grec était plutôt bien fait. Et Camus était à jeun depuis longtemps. Après tout, s'il l'aimait, Kanon pouvait bien lui donner son corps. Et là, Camus avait vu ses larmes. Athéna ! Il ne mentait pas… et lui qui se comportait comme un mufle. Quelle horrible méprise. Il s'écœurait lui-même, devant son comportement abject. Le Français connaissait la douleur d'aimer. Il s'en voulait affreusement d'ajouter d'autres souffrances à celle de Kanon, à cause de son attitude affreuse. Le Saint des Glaces était décidé à consoler le Marina autant qu'il le pourrait, peut-être se faire pardonner même…

\- Kanon, je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments… Ce n'est pas dans ma nature…

Le Verseau essayait maladroitement de se justifier.

Kanon sanglotait en silence, regardant le sol. Une main lui saisit le menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Camus essuya les larmes du visage de son ami, lui souriant gentiment. Puis il  
le regarda plus attentivement. Deux grands yeux bleus, de la même couleur que l'océan auquel il appartenait, rendus encore plus étincelants par les larmes salées que le Dragon des Mers déversait. Un visage aux traits fins, mais virils, une bouche charnue et douce, de longues mèches cascadant sur ses épaules en un désordre savant, lui donnant un air d'adolescent rebelle. Camus tressaillit, comme piqué par une aiguille invisible. Son aura, ayant enveloppé Kanon pour le consoler, avait malgré lui, sondé les sentiments du Général. Toutes ces informations affluaient maintenant dans le cerveau du Verseau, Kanon se livrant sans retenue.

Il voyait le combat du matin contre Shura, du point de vue du Général. A chaque échange de coups, Camus ressentait l'admiration et le respect que le Dragon des Mers avait pour lui, puis il ressenti une chaleur énorme le submerger. Camus et Shura se faisant face, croisant le fer. Le cœur de Kanon qui s'accélère, les sentiments passionnés qu'il éprouvât à ce moment précis coulèrent dans les veines du Verseau. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur, un tel amour,  
qui lui était destiné exclusivement. Et cette chaleur augmentait et augmentait encore, jusqu'au moment ou le Verseau visualisa l'instant de sa victoire sur Shura. Il se vit enfin, brûlant d'une  
aura quasi divine, l'épée sur la gorge du Capricorne. La vision était déformée, idéalisée par le ressenti de Kanon, mais Camus s'y trouvait… magnifique et tellement vivant. Malgré sa retenue et son apparente indifférence, la solitude pesait au Français, horriblement. Chaque  
minute passée loin de Milo le tuait à petit feu. Et il mourrait un peu plus chaque jour depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'unir au Scorpion. Camus voulait être vivant, comme cette homme victorieux qu'il venait de voir, une épée à la main… Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il faisait, le Saint du Verseau se pencha, effleurant de ses lèvres celles de Kanon. Il abandonna son visage pour plaquer ses mains au creux de reins du beau Marina, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui et goûta sans vergogne cette bouche pulpeuse. Kanon resta les yeux ouverts, surpris, les bras ballants, jusqu'à ce qu'une langue curieuse cherche à forcer  
le barrage de sa bouche. Il enserra le Français à son tour, lui cédant le passage avec fébrilité. Sa langue était fraîche et indiscrète. Camus explorait lentement chaque parcelle de Kanon, avec sa bouche ou ses mains. Il laissa sa langue se répandre entièrement dans la douce cavité, plongeant sa main dans la chevelure bleue de l'amoureux transi, pour approfondir encore son baiser, qui n'avait plus rien de chaste. Sa respiration devenait saccadée. Kanon sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Son Prince des Neiges l'embrassait profondément, voracement, en laissant ses mains jouer dans son dos.

\- _L'épée docile, soumise à ses mains…_ Songea-t-il.

Pas si docile que ça. Il décida à son tour de goûter au Français. Il repoussa les assauts de la  
langue insatiable, glissant la sienne entre les dents du Verseau, qui grondait de plaisir. Kanon entreprit une exploration langoureuse, gémissant, haletant. Le Général saisit à pleine main les fesses de Camus, le plaquant encore plus contre son corps et sa bouche. Camus, électrisé le poussa jusqu'à un pilier, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

\- Je pourrais rester cette nuit si tu veux… Lui murmura Kanon, se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Kanon, non, je vais te broyer et t'anéantir… Répondit Camus, contredisant son propre corps. Et sa bouche revint se souder aux lèvres du Dragon des Mers.

Kanon, se dégagea encore.

\- … Je ne suis pas Milo.

\- Ce ne sera que physique… N'attends rien d'autre de moi.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas plus. J'en ai besoin… Et toi aussi…

\- Juste une nuit ? Demanda Camus.

\- Juste une nuit… Promit Kanon.


	2. Chapter 2

Camus entraîna rapidement le Dragon des Mers jusqu'à sa chambre, le tirant par la ceinture et le bloqua contre la porte, l'embrassant fougueusement. Kanon avait raison, il avait besoin d'une longue nuit de débauche. Pour oublier le Scorpion, ne serait ce que quelques minutes, dans les bras d'un autre. Pour sentir son cœur injecter de la lave en fusion dans ses veines. Pour vivre quelques instants, avant de retourner aux ténèbres. Kanon essaya de se dégager, pour mieux l'enlacer. Mais Camus le repoussa sans ménagement contre la porte. Il voulait ses lèvres encore et encore, elles étaient si douces… Le Verseau laissa glisser sa main le long du corps du Dragon des Mers, caressant l'arrondi d'une fesse au passage, forçant la cuisse à se soulever. Kanon se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à poser sa jambe en appui contre la hanche de Camus, épousant plus intimement son corps. Sorrento n'exagérait pas, les Français savaient embrasser comme personne. Kanon glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Camus et fit remonter lentement ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale frissonnante. Sa peau était douce et fraîche, seules quelques cicatrices venaient troubler l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Général et il entreprit une reconnaissance approfondie de chacune d'elle, voulait se souvenir de chaque grain de peau du Verseau. Le tissu le gênait et il eut du mal à faire comprendre à Camus qu'il voulait lui enlever son t-shirt. Celui-ci ne se lassait pas de sa bouche et ne voulait pas en être privé ne serait ce que quelques secondes. Kanon avait un goût de fraises… sucrées, juteuses, parfumées… Il réussit enfin à le lui enlever, révélant un torse puissant, des épaules musclées, une taille fine mais intensément masculine. Kanon, fit courir un instant ses doigts le long des abdominaux marqués du Verseau, chatouillant le nombril. Camus gloussa. Tiens, Camus est chatouilleux ? C'est bon à savoir ! Le Saint des Glaces, impatient, fit passer le t-shirt de Kanon par-dessus sa tête. Il dessina des cercles de plus en plus étroits autour des mamelons du Dragon des Mers, le faisant soupirer d'aise. Avec un regard coquin, il commença à donner de légers coups de langue, puis à mordiller la poitrine, malmenant la pointe du sein esseulée avec sa main libre. Kanon appuyait sa tête sur celle de Camus, noyant son visage dans ses cheveux, enivrés par ses arômes étrangement exotiques. Ses lèvres et sa peau avaient un goût de vanille bourbon, ses mèches évoquaient les capiteux parfums d'une forêt tropicale après la pluie. Une friandise à savourer sans modération. Kanon saisit délicatement le Verseau par la nuque, guida sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de son cou, au creux de son épaule, léchant, mordillant, jusqu'au sternum, laissant sa marque chaude et humide jusqu'au ventre de Camus. Là, il s'attarda longuement sur le nombril, irradiant le bassin du Verseau d'électricité. Enfin, il s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture, libérant les hanches de Camus de leur étroite prison de tissus… Le Français s'appuya bruyamment sur la porte, les deux mains à plat, anticipant le plaisir que le Grec allait lui donner. Kanon, à genoux, frôlait la chair pulsante de ses lèvres, puis lécha la base de son sexe, en imprimant un mouvement de va et vient à la main qui emprisonnait le Verseau. Lorsque Camus grogna de frustration, le Grec se décida enfin à accueillir le Français dans sa bouche, ralentissant ses mouvements à l'extrême, voulant à tout prix décupler le plaisir de son amant. Camus serait les poings contre la porte, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Ses gémissements devenaient grondements, puis faibles cris. Ses hanches, d'abord immobiles, tanguaient d'avant en arrière, parcourues par une foudre exquise. Ses reins augmentèrent la cadence, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion brûlante déchire son ventre.

Après avoir retrouvé un souffle presque normal, Camus aida Kanon à se relever. Sans un mot, il l'attira contre lui et les fit avancer jusqu'au lit un peu plus loin derrière. Là, le Verseau pivota sur ses talons et allongea le Dragon des Mers sur le dos, en travers du lit, dans le sens de la largeur. Il fit jouer la fermeture éclair du jean de Kanon et descendit son pantalon ainsi de son boxer à mi cuisse, l'obligeant à soulever le bassin au passage. Enfin, le Verseau s'allongea sur lui, retrouvant sa propre saveur dans la bouche qui venait de lui donner tant de plaisir. Sa main droite glissa et emprisonna le membre dressé de Kanon, lui imprimant de lents va et vient. Lorsqu'il jugea l'érection suffisante, il lécha goulûment son partenaire tout au long du chemin qui le séparait de sa virilité. Kanon se mordit les lèvres, son Prince des Neiges venait de le prendre dans sa bouche et caressait langoureusement de sa langue sa virilité. Il se mit à onduler presque instantanément, donnant le rythme à Camus par sa main ancrée dans la chevelure émeraude. De temps à autre, il réussissait à ouvrir les yeux, fixant furtivement le plafond, replongeait plus profondément encore dans de puissantes vagues de plaisir. Il se libéra enfin en Camus, crispant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Camus déposa un baiser sur sa hanche et se leva pour ôter les derniers vêtements qu'ils leurs restait. Kanon se mit dans le sens du lit et attendit que Camus le rejoigne. Ce qu'il fit rapidement. Le Dragon des Mers l'accueillit dans ses bras, l'attirant contre sa bouche. Il aimait sentir le Verseau au dessus de lui, ses mèches émeraude effleurant son visage au hasard d'une caresse. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, laissant leurs mains partir à la conquête d'un corps frémissant. Camus interrompit leur baiser, humectant de manière suggestive les doigts de sa main droite. D'un regard, il invita Kanon à mettre en bouche ses doigts humides. Ce qu'il fit les yeux rivés à son amant. Camus s'installa entre les jambes du Grec et entreprit de le préparer à sa venue. Kanon se crispa lorsque qu'il sentit l'index du Verseau en lui. La sensation désagréable disparut rapidement, revint furtivement à la venue du majeur et persista plus longuement avec l'annulaire. Lorsqu'enfin le visage de Kanon fut totalement détendu, Camus prit possession de son corps, le faisant gémir de douleur. Douleur qui ne s'éternisa pas, alors le Verseau pu donner libre court à ses envies. Aux ondulations légères succédèrent de puissants coups de reins d'une lenteur démoniaque. Les deux amants s'exprimaient par de faibles cris, ou plaintes lascives, sans un mot. Kanon noua ses jambes autour des hanches du Verseau, se donnant plus profondément encore. Camus releva son buste et pris appuis sur ses mains de chaque coté du lit, donnant plus d'amplitude à ses mouvements. L'effort faisait jouer ses muscles sous sa peau luisante. Kanon se cambrait violemment, plantant ses ongles dans le dos du Verseau. Jamais un être, homme ou femme, ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir, même pas celui qui l'avait initié aux plaisirs interdits. Même pas Sorrento. La frénésie gagna leurs hanches, ponctuée par des râles de plus en plus marqués. Camus se libéra enfin, en un long cri rauque. Kanon l'imita presque immédiatement, les larmes aux yeux, retenant prisonnier le Verseau entre ses hanches, prolongeant ainsi l'orgasme de celui-ci par les spasmes de son propre corps. Camus se libéra de sa gangue de chair et roula sur le coté, essoufflé. Kanon vint se blottir contre lui, la tête calée au creux de son épaule. Le Français jouait machinalement à mettre de l'ordre dans l'épaisse chevelure vague de l'océan. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Pourquoi faire ? Leurs corps se comprenaient. C'était l'essentiel. Après quelques minutes, Camus s'installa à plat ventre aux cotés de Kanon, lui tournant le dos. Il voulait être possédé à son tour. Il calla son oreiller contre sa poitrine et remonta légèrement sa jambe gauche, portant tout son poids sur le coté droit. Et attendit le bon vouloir du Général. Celui-ci hésita, laissant sa main parcourir le dos, les hanches, les fesses puis les jambes du Français. Kanon n'osait pas. Pas par ignorance, par timidité. Il ne se sentait pas en droit de le faire, indigne de s'approprier ce qui revenait à un autre.

\- S'il te plait… Murmura Camus semblant sentir les réticences du Marina et enfonçant un peu plus sa joue dans l'oreiller, le regard dans le vide.

Kanon prit une profonde inspiration et s'humecta les doigts. Camus tressaillit à son  
intrusion, puis se détendit progressivement. Après quelques minutes, Kanon pénétra doucement le Saint des Glaces, qui serra les mâchoires. Il resta ensuite immobile, caressant, embrassant la peau vanillée. Camus bougea autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le voulait, maintenant. Kanon s'exécuta, se laissant aller à de lentes intrusions, pour se retirer aussitôt, comme la mer inondant le sable. Il enserra étroitement le Verseau contre lui, comme pour le bercer. Le Grec déployait des trésors de douceurs et de tendresses, s'enhardissant un  
peu en couvrant le visage le cou et la nuque du Français d'une multitude de baisers. Une sourde brûlure envahissait les reins de Kanon, tentant de maîtriser au mieux son appétit grandissant. Camus s'appuya sur un bras et de l'autre saisi le Dragon des Mers par la nuque, recherchant avidement ses lèvres. Soupirs, froissements de tissus, baisers humides, corps qui se frôlent emplissaient la chambre d'une mélodie charnelle…

\- Kanon… Kanon… Gémit le Verseau contre sa bouche, accélérant malgré lui la cadence de ses hanches.

Une accélération fulgurante propulsa des milliers de braises incandescentes à travers leurs corps frémissants. Ils retombèrent enfin, vidés de leurs forces, mais emplis de bien-être. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Kanon noyant son visage dans une forêt de jasmin et thé vert. Camus se blottit contre lui nouant ses doigts aux siens. Il sentait fondre le cercueil de glace qui le retenait prisonnier depuis si longtemps à cette douce chaleur…

Camus battit des paupières, il ne devait pas dormir depuis très longtemps, car la chambre était toujours dans la pénombre. Kanon dormait contre lui, un léger sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Le Verseau n'était pas très fier. Toute cette nuit, il s'était servi du Grec à son avantage. D'abord il l'avait humilié, ensuite, il avait abusé de sa force pour essayer de le posséder  
enfin, il avait usé de toute sa séduction et des tendres sentiments de Kanon pour le mettre dans son lit. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à regretter la dernière partie. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de compagnie et d'aussi charmante qui plus est. Son statut de Saint d'or lui  
permettait toutes les audaces, en particulier avec les apprenti(e)s, trop honorés de devenir un objet de plaisir entre ses mains de glace. Sa réputation d'homme sans états d'âme lui facilitait la tache. Pas d'explications à donner, juste un besoin physiologique à assouvir. Cependant  
il n'avait touché personne depuis son retour parmi les vivants. Il connaissait depuis longtemps la raison de son attachement à Milo. Camus avait espéré un instant, après sa dernière résurrection, pouvoir construire quelque chose avec lui. Espoir vite déçu. On ne revient pas plusieurs fois du royaume des ombres sans perdre un peu de son essence. Les émotions qu'on lui avait appris à canaliser et ignorer revenaient à la charge, furieuses comme la mer déchaînée rongeant la falaise. Et les nouvelles connaissances qu'il avait acquises dans l'Hadès, sur lui, sur les chevaliers et leurs destinées, l'empêchait maintenant de s'unir au Scorpion. Son avenir semblait enténébré, jusqu'à ce soir, ou une petite flamme bleue l'avait attiré imperceptiblement : Kanon. En lui avouant ses sentiments, Kanon avait soufflé sur les braises de son espoir d'être enfin accompli. L'esprit du Verseau échafauda une théorie fragile, mais qui pourrait être efficace. Peut être qu'en s'unissant à  
Kanon, il pourrait rétablir son équilibre instable ? Et si Camus redevenait lui-même, alors, avec beaucoup de chance, Milo et lui pourraient vivre ensemble, enfin. Dans le pire des cas, le Verseau ne serait plus seul… Kanon serait à ses cotés, réchauffant son cœur et son corps à la douce flamme de son amour. Le Français ne pouvait plus se permettre de rêver. Il se maudit de son égoïsme. Camus voulait encore une fois se servir du Grec pour son propre intérêt. Il devenait vraiment abject…

Kanon s'éveilla dans la chambre du Verseau, encore dans le noir. Lorsque ses yeux s'accommodèrent à la pénombre, il distinguât le visage de Camus, en proie à une réflexion intense, est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

Camus…

Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait cette nuit même dans le lit du Verseau, jamais au grand jamais, il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions, ce serait l'unique fois. Le Français s'était tant donné, tant dévoilé en quelques heures. Peut être plus que dans toute une vie. Il était heureux, fier même d'avoir été son confident. Kanon avait senti les barrières du Saint des Glaces s'effriter. Sa façade de marbre était désormais inutile devant le Grec. Mais derrière ces murs, une âme pleurait, pleurait d'amour pour un autre que lui. Pourquoi ? Les guerres saintes étaient finies pour cette génération. Qui empêchait Camus de s'unir à Milo ? Leurs sentiments étaient réciproques ! Malgré tous ses efforts, Kanon ne comprenait pas. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une onde ténue, mais suffisamment vigoureuse pour percuter son aura. Il la reconnut aussitôt, l'ayant déjà ressentie plus fortement dans les thermes : Angelo et Shura, dans la maison du Capricorne, ou plutôt dans la chambre... Kanon ricana gentiment, oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se mordit la lèvre.

Camus tourna son visage vers l'imprudent.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, non, rassures-toi.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, ou ton frère va retourner chaque pierre du sanctuaire si tu ne rentres pas avant le lever du soleil. Plaisanta Camus.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, mais…

Kanon s'imaginait le Gemini furibard, l'attendant à l'entrée du temple.

\- Je voudrais encore te poser une question.

\- Han, han, je t'écoute.

\- J'aimerais comprendre, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec Milo à cet instant ? Il t'aime, tu l'aimes, je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu souhaites vraiment connaître la vérité ?

C'était le moins que Camus pouvait faire, lui dire enfin toute la vérité. Kanon acquiesça. Camus se redressa, s'installa plus confortablement, intercalant un oreiller entre son dos et la tête du lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration, noua ses doigts derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond.

\- Personne ne sait, même pas Milo… Chaque chevalier est placé sous la protection de sa constellation d'origine, de même que son armure. L'armure n'est pas subordonnée au chevalier, elle est en quelques sortes son aide, son guide, mais aussi sa gardienne et son instrument lors de sa vie de Saint. En fait, elle est le lien spirituel entre le Saint et sa constellation protectrice. Lorsqu'un Saint reçoit son armure, il reçoit l'onction du cosmos de sa constellation, celle-ci le reconnaissant comme son héritier légitime. Elle l'établi comme son successeur sur terre aux yeux du monde. Cela, tu le savais déjà. La constellation comme l'armure sont éternelles, seul le chevalier reste mortel. Il n'en reste pas moins un des chaînons constitutif de l'entité qui fait de lui un Saint, comme peuvent l'être le corps, l'âme et l'esprit pour un humain. Le cosmos que nous recevons de notre constellation est restitué à celle-ci à notre mort. Nous y laissons nos marques, notre empreinte, une partie de notre essence, influençant indirectement la destinée du Saint qui prendra notre succession. C'est notre héritage pour le chevalier qui prendra notre suite. J'ai eu cette révélation dans l'Hadès et je pense comprendre pourquoi maintenant.

\- Tout ceci est passionnant mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

\- J'y viens. Tu as senti tout à l'heure, Shura et Angelo faisant l'amour ensemble ?

Kanon resta sans voix.

\- Je suis au courant de leur liaison, moi aussi, j'aurais du mal à l'ignorer, Shura étant mon voisin de temple ! Ils sont plutôt démonstratifs mais… Bref, là n'est pas la question. Ce cosmos que tu as ressenti…

\- Ces cosmos tu veux dire… Coupa Kanon.

\- Non, Kanon, CE cosmos, il n'y en avait plus qu'UN, un seul.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, ça voudrait dire…

\- … Que Shura et Angelo ont découvert un niveau supérieur à tout ce que nous connaissons de la cosmo énergie. Ils ont réussi l'harmonie, l'équilibre, l'accord parfait des cosmos, rayonnant d'une seule énergie, pleine et unique.

\- Comment est ce possible ?

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que l'univers entier des étoiles au moindre atome, est constitué par une tension formidable entre deux principes opposés. Appelle ça comme tu veux, le bien et le mal, le féminin et le masculin, le positif et le négatif, Yin et Yang… Nous ne pouvons être ni totalement l'un, ni totalement l'autre, nous ne pourrions y survivre, la vie  
naît de l'accord entre les deux. Alors un équilibre se crée entre ces deux principes et cela nous défini. Mais lorsque l'équilibre est rompu, l'un des principes s'affaiblissant, n'assurant plus la stabilité de l'ensemble, cela engendre des êtres contre nature, affaiblis, torturés ou maléfiques,  
maudits des Dieux et de toutes les façons, voués à la destruction. Dans le cas de Shura et Angelo, ils ont trouvé l'équilibre parfait à travers leur couple, se complétant l'un l'autre, engendrant ainsi une nouvelle forme de vie…

\- Quoi !?

\- Oui, leurs principes de vie séparément les définissent tels qu'ils sont, mais mis en commun, ces principes ont donné naissance à une harmonie créatrice parfaite, un nouveau cosmos, issu de l'union des leurs. Ils ont réussi à fusionner leurs entités, renforçant le pouvoir de leurs constellations respectives, en les mêlant l'une à l'autre. Ils ne font plus qu'un dans les étoiles.

Camus fit une pause, laissant à son amant le temps de digérer ces informations.

\- Les maisons du Capricorne et du Cancer sont désormais liées intimement, à travers leur lignée zodiacale. Et ce n'est pas sans répercutions. Les prochains Saints du Capricorne et du  
Cancer seront frères de sang, j'en suis persuadé. Les enfants, la famille que nous ne pouvons avoir sur terre, à cause de nos guerres incessantes et de notre obligation de faire abstraction de nos sentiments, nos constellations nous les offrent dans les cieux, par ce biais.

Kanon, stupéfait, pris conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

\- Ce qui voudrait dire que Lion et Sagittaire ? Andromède et Phoenix ?…

\- …Se sont aimés pendant les guerres saintes qui nous ont précédées, atteignant un cosmos ultime qui nous est inconnu.

Le Verseau employait un ton nostalgique. Le Général de Poséidon plongea dans une réflexion intense, essayant d'assembler les informations que Camus avait données, tout au long de la soirée.

\- Mes parents ont du avoir des amours tumultueuses… Plaisanta t il.

\- Un de tes parents a eu une chance inouïe, après avoir perdu son harmonie, il l'a retrouvé auprès d'un autre chevalier, un Marina, ou le grand pope… va savoir… Reprit Camus.

\- Ce qui veut dire que l'harmonie est impossible entre Milo et toi ?

\- Oui et non.

Camus hésita.

\- Milo ne m'aime pas.

Kanon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes !?

\- C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, sous les colonnes. Milo ne m'aime pas, il me désire, c'est tout. Pourtant, il est mon ami le plus cher et m'a pris mon cœur il y a longtemps. Mais il ne m'aime pas, pas comme je le souhaiterais, en tout cas. Milo est un sanguin, un chasseur. Ce qui l'excite, c'est la conquête. J'aurais un certain attrait pour lui, tant que je ne lui aurais pas cédé. Dès qu'il m'aura eu, il passera à autre chose. A plus ou moins long terme, mais je  
finirais seul.

\- Tu délires !

\- Non, je ne délire pas. Milo veut me posséder, me dominer. Sans doute parce qu'il a le sentiment de m'être soumis, comme d'autres ici. Mon indifférence, le contrôle de mes  
sentiments, ma froideur. Mon inhumanité effraie autant qu'elle fascine. Je suis comme de la glace, lisse et coupante, douce et mordante, transparente, mais insondable. Quand vous  
croyez me saisir, je disparais dans vos doigts… En fait, j'étais comme cela…

\- Etais ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mon harmonie est brisée… je me vide de ma substance lentement…

Kanon se redressa, tétanisé, scrutant le visage grave de Camus.

-… Il n'y a plus l'équilibre entre mes principes de vie, il a été rompu lors des dernières batailles. Nos guerres fratricides, ma mort, mes morts… j'ai perdu une partie de mon essence,  
provoquant un déséquilibre majeur de mes principes de vie… Pour un chevalier, les sentiments qu'il éprouve, ses ambitions profondes, peuvent être sa force autant que sa  
faiblesse. J'aime Milo, mais… Tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé l'harmonie, je… je ne...

La phrase mourut sur ses lèvres.

\- Es-tu…capable de rétablir cette harmonie ?

\- Angelo y est parvenu, de par sa propre volonté… Saga également. Alors peut être que je le peux aussi…

\- N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? Le grand pope connaît sûrement un moyen ! Protesta Kanon.

\- Non… Sion ne peut rien et Athéna non plus d'ailleurs… Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire quelque chose. Je suis responsable de cela. Je n'arrive plus à dominer mes pensées ou mes sentiments, Milo m'obsède. Si j'arrivais à me dépasser… canaliser mon énergie sur d'autres points, plutôt que de la focaliser sur le Scorpion. Un peu comme Hyoga qui n'arrivait pas à  
oublier sa mère, s'empêchant d'atteindre le septième sens. Quand bien même, j'atteindrais  
mon but, je m'unirais à Milo, je reste persuadé qu'au lieu d'apaiser mon déséquilibre, ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Peut-être même que j'entraînerais le Scorpion avec moi…

- _… Dans la mort…_ compléta mentalement le Verseau, pour lui-même.

Le Marina restait songeur. Le destin de cet homme n'était pas enviable. Kanon fit silence, puis questionna le Français.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es si différent ? Je veux dire, c'est pour cela que tu étais si vivant quand tu as battu Shura ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi bouillonnant et tu n'es pas très expansif habituellement. M'aurais-tu autant parlé ce soir si tu étais dans ton état normal ?

\- Non, je suppose que non. Je ne contrôle plus mes sentiments, je ne ME contrôle plus. Je sombre lentement vers la folie et la mort.

Camus s'interrompit encore, ressentant la tristesse s'emparer de Kanon. Puis il reprit la parole.

\- Tu as déjà vu une étoile mourir ? Juste avant de disparaître, elle se met à briller comme jamais auparavant, car elle expulse toute sa matière, avant de s'éteindre. Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps… et cette fois ci, je ne reviendrais pas. Quand bien même, Athéna m'offrirait encore une fois la vie, je la refuserais.

\- Et moi je refuse ! Je refuse que tu meures, Camus ! Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser aller comme ça, c'est indigne de toi. Tu as toutes les raisons de te battre ! Explosa Kanon.

Camus sourit tristement.

\- Kanon, c'est adorable ce que tu me dis. Mais ça ne rime à rien. C'est fini pour moi.

\- Alors quoi ? Parce que Milo ne t'aime pas, tu vas te laisser mourir ? Mais réagis ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu bouges ? Si tu ne veux pas te battre pour avoir Milo, ok, je peux le comprendre. Mais que tu refuses de te battre pour toi-même, ça me dépasse !

\- Je n'ai plus de tâche à accomplir ici bas. Mon disciple a déjà pris ma suite : Hyoga. C'est de lui maintenant que dépend la maison du Verseau. De part son niveau élevé, il est le maître absolu de tous les Saints de Glace. Je n'ai plus de souci à me faire pour ma lignée, elle est sous sa protection. Athéna est sauve. Les guerres saintes sont finies pour notre génération. Je ne sers plus à rien.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu crois Camus ? Et moi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je me soit battu si  
fort ? Pour te revoir ! Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre encore une fois. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit, pas après cette nuit !

Le Dragon des Mers ne pouvait plus regarder en face Camus, ses émotions brouillaient sa vue d'une eau saline.

\- Si tu meurs, je mourrais avec toi. J'irais te chercher en enfer s'il le faut ! Tu veux une raison  
de te battre ? Si tu ne veux te battre ni pour Milo, ni pour toi-même, alors bats-toi pour moi ! Je t'en fais le serment Camus, Saint d'or du Verseau, si tu te laisses mourir, je te suivrais dans la mort !

Kanon pleurait.

Camus se redressa sur ses mains, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction excessive. Amant attentionné et amoureux transis. Kanon ne plaisantait pas. Il mettrait sa menace à exécution. C'était si bon de se sentir aimé, si bon de sentir un cœur battre pour soi, si chaud de sentir des bras vous enserrer. Qu'est ce qu'il risquait à essayer ? D'accord. Il se battrait… pour Kanon.

\- Tu tiens tant que ça à jouer les gardes malades avec un aliéné en puissance ? Ironisa Camus…

\- Plus que tout au monde… Soupira Kanon.

Camus se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement, les yeux brillants.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, puisque tu me veux, tu m'as… Désormais, je suis à toi.

Le Dragon des Mers lui rendit fébrilement son baiser.

\- Je te sortirais de là, je te le promets Camus, mon amour.

Kanon l'enlaça étroitement. Malgré la douloureuse vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Il allait tout faire pour sauver Camus de lui-même. Ensuite, peut être saurait-il se faire aimer ?

Le soleil s'était levé pendant leur conversation. Pour l'heure, c'est Kanon qui allait avoir une explication avec son frère.

Il faisait encore nuit dans la chambre du dixième temple. Shura, allongé sur le dos au milieu du lit, caressait amoureusement la crinière bleue du Cancer. Angelo avait la joue collée aux  
abdominaux du Capricorne et se laissait bercer par le rythme lent et paisible du souffle de son Espagnol. Ils avaient beau faire l'amour régulièrement, plusieurs fois par jour quelque fois, chaque nouvelle étreinte se révélait meilleure que la précédente. Angelo souriait aux anges, les yeux mi-clos et frotta sa joue contre la peau douce de son amant. Il ressentit soudain les pensées troubles de Shura et se redressa sur un coude, inquiet.

\- Shura, je t'en prie, arrête d'y penser… Supplia le Cancer.

\- Désolé mon amour. Le fait qu'elle soit partie comme ça m'inquiète. Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant et elle n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, même pas à Sion.

\- Tu as peur de sa réaction, n'est ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'elle dise non ?

Shura vint se blottir contre l'épaule d'Angelo, qui s'était allongé sur le dos à ses côtés, caressant de son visage la peau ambrée.

\- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… Tu as vu son visage quand nous lui avons tout dit ? Tu as vu sa réaction quand nous lui avons demandé sa bénédiction ? Saori avait l'air si choquée …

La voix de Shura était presque éteinte. Angelo serra les dents et enveloppa le Capricorne de ses bras.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Athéna a beau être ma déesse, si elle refuse de nous unir, je lui rends mon armure. Tu le sais Shura, ma vie, désormais, c'est avec toi, ou je n'aurais pas de vie du tout.

Le Cancer embrassa tendrement Shura et reprit la parole.

\- Je t'aime mon Espagnol. Garde espoir. Tant que Saori ne sera pas revenue, il est inutile de  
s'inquiéter. Elle est encore jeune et son humanité prend parfois le dessus sur sa divinité. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle doit recevoir ce genre de demande, en tout cas pour cette réincarnation ! Sion est serein et il a toujours été de notre coté. Après notre entrevue, il a longuement discuté avec elle. Saori lui a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et analyser la situation. Ce temps, elle a décidé de le passer hors du sanctuaire. Sans doute  
pour avoir plus de recul. C'est une sacrée révolution, surtout dans notre petit monde en vase clôt. Il y a les autres saints, les apprentis à prendre en compte également. Sans parler de nos voisins de temple. Notre couple n'est pas vraiment dans l'ordre des choses… Enfin, pour eux.

L'Espagnol prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Shura, je te le répète. Si Athéna refuse que nous vivions ensemble, si elle refuse de bénir notre union, alors, quoi que tu décides, je te suivrai. Même s'il faut abandonner l'ordre pour cela, même si je dois renier ma déesse pour cela...

L'Espagnol entendit le cœur d'Angelo s'emballer… il soupira, puis répondit, suppliant.

\- Je ne veux pas quitter l'ordre, encore moins Athéna… je veux juste continuer, mais au grand jour. Ça me ronge de me cacher maintenant. Si tu savais ce que ça m'a fait du bien de mettre Kanon dans la confidence. Je t'aime et… et j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier.

L'Italien sourit et planta un baiser sur le front de son amant.

\- Et moi donc !

Shura changea de sujet.

\- Tu crois que Kanon va réussir ?

\- Réussir quoi ? A approcher Camus, ou à le guérir ?

\- Les deux. En espérant que nous n'ayons pas fait tout ça en vain…

\- Je pense qu'il a ses chances et l'amour peut faire des miracles. Camus est à la croisée des  
chemins, comme moi, avant que je ne réalise les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. J'ai eu de la chance, tu m'aimais aussi. Pauvre Verseau… Il aime Milo, mais le Scorpion n'est pas amoureux de lui, il ne ferait que le détruire et Camus en est conscient. Le seul qui puisse le sauver c'est Kanon. En lui apprenant que le véritable amour peut être magique, merveilleux et pas seulement une torture. Comme toi, tu me l'as appris…

Shura le regarda avec des yeux attendris.

\- C'est toi mon ange, qui m'a appris que la vie pouvait être si belle…

\- Hé ! Je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots de Capricorne. Si tu répètes ça, si tu répètes que je  
deviens romantique, à qui que ce soit, je fais la grève de l'oreiller jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Compris ? Plaisanta Angelo, les yeux brillants.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, chevalier du Cancer, il n'y a qu'un moyen de me faire taire… Susurra l'Espagnol, l'œil gourmand.

Le message fut décodé et l'Italien s'allongea sur Shura, explorant sa bouche avec douceur et  
application. Sa langue se fit indiscrète, puis soudain, il se sentit rouler… Le Capricorne était au dessus de lui maintenant et repoussait sa langue pour le fouiller à son tour, tendrement.  
Ils cessèrent leur doux baiser et l'Espagnol, rassuré, s'endormi dans les bras de l'Italien.

Lorsque Kanon pénétra dans la cuisine, Saga lui tournait le dos, faisant semblant de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Mais le chevalier des Gémeaux savait très bien qu'il était dans la pièce. Il lui signifiait son mécontentement en l'ignorant cordialement. Kanon resta silencieux et se dirigea vers un placard, pour prendre un bol, l'air de rien, puis s'installa à table.

Enfin, Saga s'adressa à son frère, sans se retourner vers lui. Sa voix était dure.

\- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ? Où étais-tu ?

Saga se comportait toujours comme l'aîné, responsable de son cadet, bien que leur différence d'âge se compte en minutes. Le fugueur ne répondit pas. Il cherchait comment présenter la chose à Saga, puisqu'ils avaient convenus, avec Camus, de se montrer au grand jour dès que possible, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à se cacher. Si malheureusement Camus ne s'en  
sortait pas… Kanon s'interdit de penser à cette éventualité. Le seul impératif, était de mettre l'ancien pope au courant, en premier.

\- Tu vas me répondre ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

Il s'était retourné, croissant ses bras sur sa large poitrine. Son ton se radouci, jusqu'à en devenir coquin

\- J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine…

La brèche était ouverte, Kanon s'y engouffra.

\- IL en vaut la peine. Il insista bien sur le premier mot, pour que son frère n'ait aucun  
doute.

\- Tu as passé la nuit… avec un homme ?

Les yeux de Saga s'étaient dilatés, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Oui, désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça. Mais oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec un homme et pour  
répondre aux questions qui vont arriver, tôt ou tard, non, je n'ai pas fait ça pour tenter une expérience, oui, je suis homosexuel et oui, je suis amoureux de lui.

Il lui assena toutes ces vérités d'un trait, craignant de manquer de courage par la suite.

\- C'était donc ça. Ton acte insensé ? Murmura le Gemini, troublé.

\- C'était ça, oui… Confirma Kanon, la voix hésitante, en baissant son regard vers le sol.

\- Tu avais peur que je te rejette ? Enfin Kanon, c'est moi, Saga, ton frère ! Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles, mais, j'espérais que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance que ça !

Saga était meurtri au fond de son âme, malgré ses efforts, un gouffre les séparait encore, son jumeau et lui.

Il reprit, les yeux humides.

\- Tu me crois aussi borné que ça ? Je sais très bien que nos vies ne sont pas des plus classiques. Comment notre vie amoureuse pourrait elle être simple ? Qui peut nous comprendre et nous aimer ? Nous accepter tels que nous sommes ? Avoir la patience de nous attendre lors de toutes ces guerres ?

L'ancien Pope se frappa les cuisses d'impuissance et secoua la tête avec véhémence. Il s'emporta soudain, les poings serrés.

\- Serions-nous capable de protéger la personne aimée de nos ennemis ? Il nous est difficile, voire impossible de construire nos vies avec des gens normaux. Ils ne comprennent pas, ne savent pas… et le danger serait perpétuel pour eux. Nous serons toujours à part du monde, quoi que nous fassions…

Comme soulagé, Saga se radoucit, attendant que son frère le regarde enfin.

\- Alors, si certains chevaliers se rapprochent, recherchant une chaleur que seul d'autres êtres  
semblables à eux peuvent leur donner, qui peut les blâmer ? Car c'est un chevalier, n'est ce pas ?

Kanon, la gorge nouée, ne pouvait articuler un seul mot. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Vas-tu me dire qui est ce … ?

Saga s'était accroupi auprès de son frère, qui ne le regardait toujours pas et qui, comme lui, était prêt à fondre en larmes.

\- … Que je le félicite d'avoir su se faire aimer d'un être aussi exceptionnel, d'aussi cher à mon cœur.

Saga caressait doucement les cheveux de son jumeau, en souriant timidement, essayant de l'apaiser. Kanon, leva enfin les yeux, vit le visage souriant de Saga. Puis, il lui sauta au cou et éclata en sanglots. Alors comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, Saga entoura son frère de ses bras et le berça tendrement, pleurant lui aussi. Après toutes ces années, ces combats, cette haine qui les avait déchiré tout les deux, ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ils restèrent longtemps, assis sur le dallage de la cuisine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se câliner comme des enfants apeurés par l'orage. Kanon se dégagea légèrement, embrassa son jumeau sur le front et murmura :

\- Je t'aime Saga.

Son frère lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Je t'aime Kanon… N'en doute jamais, petit crétin !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le passé était le passé, maintenant, leurs liens étaient rétablis, plus forts que jamais. Saga continua de déplomber l'atmosphère, en taquinant le jeune fugueur.

\- Je te fais des tartines ? Les émotions ça creuse ! Sans parler du reste…

Kanon aida son frère à se relever, ils s'installèrent à table. L'ancien pope avait réuni tous  
les ingrédients et tartinait consciencieusement une tranche de pain grillé, qu'il tendit à son frère.

\- Alors, je vais devoir jouer aux devinettes ?

\- Non… C'est Camus.

Saga haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Hé ben, il va y en avoir des cœurs brisés au sanctuaire…

Puis il ricana gentiment, en beurrant une deuxième tartine, la première vivant ses derniers instants.

\- Quoi ? Questionna le Marina, avant de croquer dans LA tartine.

\- Tu as bon goût Kanon, je me sens mieux. A un moment, j'ai cru que c'était Aphrodite… T'aurais eu l'air malin, avec ton petit tablier de jardinier, un sécateur à la main… Ricana Saga, portant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Très drôle…

L'entraînement de la veille avait été un tel succès que tous les chevaliers s'étaient de nouveau donné rendez-vous dans la matinée, aux arènes. Comme à l'accoutumée seuls trois chevaliers manquaient à l'appel : Shura, Angelo et Dohko. Aphrodite était encore en train de plaisanter, sur l'absence des chevaliers du Cancer et du Capricorne lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, sous les huées que leurs camarades. Aphrodite les apostropha brièvement.

\- C'est toujours les mêmes que l'on attend !

Puis, il se tourna vers le Sagittaire.

\- Aiolos ? Saurais-tu par hasard ou est passé Dohko ? Ne me dis pas qui de encore une de ces fichues réunions ? Depuis le départ d'Athéna, Sion nous l'accapare sans arrêt. C'est vraiment dommage, Dohko est un combattant hors pair.

Aphrodite avait les poings serrés sur les hanches et semblait contrarié. Pas seulement par l'absence de Dohko, mais aussi par l'attitude désinvolte des deux fugueurs réguliers. Ces retards systématiques l'intriguaient de plus en plus, tout comme leur absence de leurs temples,  
lorsqu'il leur rendait visite.

\- Et pourtant si ! Pourtant celle-ci n'était pas prévue. Dohko m'avait assuré de sa présence ce matin. Mais un garde est venu le chercher alors que nous descendions ensemble aux arènes.  
Sion l'a convoqué. Il vous demande de l'excuser pour cette absence imprévue. Il m'a promis d'essayer de se rattraper… D'ailleurs, à ce propos, il souhaite pouvoir s'entraîner avec toi Kanon ! Réserve une danse dans ton carnet de bal ! Répondit Aiolos.

Aphrodite reprit son interrogatoire avec les deux rescapés.

\- Et vous mes agneaux ? Quelle est votre excuse ? Vous n'avez plus trouvé la sortie de vos temples ? La petite liqueur de Hyoga vous a donné mal à la tête ?

Un petit rire secoua l'assistance des chevaliers d'or. Shura, plaisanta, en nouant ses  
mains derrière son dos, prenant le ton aigu d'un enfant pris en faute par sa maîtresse.

\- Désolé, c'est pas de ma faute. J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller !

Le Poisson le toisa avec un regard narquois.

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle s'appelle, ta panne d'oreiller ! Et toi, en Angelo, c'est quoi ta bonne excuse ?

Angelo, en faisant semblant de bafouiller, agita ses mains, exagérant ses manières et ses intonations méditerranéennes.

\- Ma bonne excuse ? Ben... J'étais prêt à l'heure ce matin, mais essaie de réveiller Shura, surtout quand il a une panne d'oreiller !

A cet instant, les regards de Shura, Kanon et Angelo se croisèrent. Ils partirent ensemble d'un grand fou rire, sous les regards surpris de leurs partenaires d'entraînement.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils en ont contaminé un autre ! Saga, à ta place, je surveillerais de près mon frère. Ses mauvaises fréquentations ont une influence déplorable sur  
lui. Termina le Suédois, en roulant des yeux consternés à l'ancien grand pope, hilare lui aussi.

Camus les regardait, un sourire en coin. Il était amusé de les voir si complices, tous les trois. De plus, le Français trouvait Kanon terriblement séduisant lorsqu'il riait. Dès qu'ils auraient un moment de libre, Kanon et Camus apprendraient aux deux chevaliers, que le Verseau, lui aussi, était au courant de leur liaison. Kanon semblait visiblement apprécier énormément la compagnie du Cancer et du Capricorne. Il en ignorait encore les véritables raisons. Comme la veille, les discussions allaient bon train pour déterminer qui seraient les premiers combattants. Cette joyeuse cacophonie fut interrompue par l'arrivée du chevalier de la balance, Dohko. Sa présence stoppa net les rires. Elle ne laissait présager rien de bon, car Dohko n'abrégeait que rarement ces entrevues, à part pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Après les salutations d'usage, il s'adressa directement aux chevaliers retardataires.

\- Shura, Angelo, désolé d'interrompre votre entraînement. Sion vous attend immédiatement en salle d'audience. C'est urgent, Saori est revenue et souhaite s'entretenir avec le Pope et vous.

Shura et Angelo échangèrent regard chargé d'appréhension, s'ils avaient pus, ils se seraient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Athéna était de retour, avec la réponse qui changerait leurs vies à tout jamais.

- _Le moment de vérité, mon ange._ Transmis Shura au Cancer.

Sans un mot ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers le palais du grand pope, la mine sévère, sous le regard indéchiffrable du Saint de la Balance.

Kanon regarda partir ses deux amis, le cœur serré, sentant confusément que leur liaison était en cause. Camus vint à ses côtés et passa amicalement son bras autour de sa taille. Le Dragon des Mers se laissa aller contre le corps du Verseau. Cette convocation inquiétait tout le monde, sauf Dohko, égal à lui-même, toujours maître de ses émotions. Le Verseau tenta de réconforter télépathiquement Kanon, essayant de se convaincre de ses propres paroles.

\- _Ils ne pouvaient pas garder ce secret indéfiniment. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Sion a toujours été de leur côté. Cela va bien se passer._

\- _Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Ce sont désormais deux êtres qui comptent énormément pour moi, car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de venir te voir, de parler à  
mon frère. J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas d'ennui. Je ne leur souhaite que du bonheur. _Projeta le Dragon des Mers dans la conscience du Verseau.

Milo, un peu en retrait, suivi la scène avec intérêt. Que les deux cavaleurs finissent par se faire taper sur les doigts par leur supérieur hiérarchique était dans l'ordre des choses. Mais que Camus et Kanon se tiennent désormais côte à côte, cela l'intriguait beaucoup plus. Depuis quand Camus s'intéressait-il au Dragon des Mers ? Depuis quand Kanon était-il aussi ami avec le Verseau, au point que ce dernier le prennent dans ses bras ? Le Scorpion, n'avait jamais eu droit à cet égard et pour cause, le Français détestait ces démonstrations physiques. Pourquoi Kanon en avait-il eu la primeur ? Surtout en public ? Sa jalousie s'accentua lorsque les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire timide.

Saga ne pu s'empêcher d'interroger Dohko.

\- Pourquoi cette convocation ? Ont-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Il y a autre chose de plus grave ?

\- Non, rassures-toi, rien de tout cela. Athéna souhaite parler à ces deux chevaliers en priorité. En effet, Saori doit retourner à la fondation Kido, de toute urgence. La remise en ordre du  
sanctuaire l'a empêché de s'occuper correctement de la fondation. Beaucoup de travail l'attend là-bas. Saori ne restera que quelques heures. Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki sont restés au Japon, parant au plus pressé. Répliqua l'ex-vieux maître des cinq pics.

Le désormais jeune Chinois se tourna vers le jumeau de Saga.

\- Quel dommage Kanon, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de leur parler, en tout cas cette fois-ci. Ils te  
transmettent toute leur amitié et te souhaitent un agréable séjour parmi leurs frères d'armes.

Le Dragon des Mers eut un sourire triste. Puis Dohko s'éloigna et repartit vers le palais du pope, laissant dix chevaliers et un Marina à leurs interrogations.

Le chevalier de la Vierge pris la parole.

\- Cette situation est de plus en plus bizarre. D'abord Athéna quitte le sanctuaire sans prévenir, ni donner les raisons de son départ. Et lorsqu'elle revient en fin, c'est pour repartir encore. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Shaka venait de résumer les interrogations de tous les chevaliers. Mais certains ayant connaissance d'éléments que d'autres ignoraient, s'inquiétaient d'autant plus. Ils essayèrent tous ensemble de se changer les idées, mais le cœur n'y était plus. Tous attendaient avec  
appréhension le retour des deux chevaliers. Et ils mirent peu d'ardeur à s'entraîner.

Le fameux entretien semblait s'éterniser. Le regard de Kanon restait rivé au cadran de la grande tour. Déjà deux heures qu'ils étaient partis. Le seul moment de répit qu'il avait eu  
c'était quand il s'était battu contre Milo. Que le Scorpion lui propose de se battre était déjà assez étonnant, mais la véritable raison de cette demande lui apparut soudain plus évidente, lorsque la douleur des premiers coups fut plus vive que prévue. Milo sentait que Camus lui échappait et se vengeait sur l'intrus qui se glissait entre eux. Leur échange se solda par un match nul, une arcade éclatée pour Milo et une lèvre fendue pour Kanon. Saga s'occupa de son frère, tandis qu'Aiolos pris soin de Milo, en le tançant vertement pour son attitude peu sportive, qu'il mit sur le compte de la nervosité ambiante. Le Verseau lui, ne fut pas dupe. Le sourire mauvais que lança Milo à Kanon confirma ses soupçons.

Soudain, Aldébaran se leva, reconnaissant deux silhouettes tant attendues, qui les rejoignirent en un éclair. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui se tramait et assaillaient de questions les deux arrivants. Shura les fit taire et s'adressa à Kanon.

\- Nous devons d'abord parler à Kanon. Viens avec nous, tu dois être le premier au courant. Dit l'Espagnol d'un ton grave, entraînant le Dragon des Mers par le bras, suivi par l'Italien, tout aussi sérieux.

Kanon sentait ses jambes trembloter et sa gorge se nouer. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Cette réunion était en rapport avec leur liaison amoureuse et de ce qu'avait décidé Athéna  
dépendait également son avenir avec Camus.

\- Je ne savais pas ton frère si proche de ces deux lascars. Souffla Aphrodite à l'oreille de Saga.

\- A vrai dire, moi non plus. Répliqua le Gémeaux, perplexe.

\- Alors ? C'est grave ? C'est à propos de votre liaison… S'inquiéta le Dragon des Mers, une fois hors de portée de voix, après avoir tous trois verrouillé leurs auras.

Angelo eut un regard énigmatique, indéchiffrable, identique à celui de Shura. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Il faut que je prépare mes affaires Kanon. Je déménage, je quitte mon temple, définitivement… Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le cœur de Kanon se serra dans sa poitrine, Athéna ne pouvait pas les chasser, par parce qu'ils s'aimaient, c'était absurde et terriblement injuste.

\- … Pour emménager près de ton frère et toi. Conclut il, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

Les yeux du Dragon des Mers s'agrandirent de surprise. Ce fut au tour du Cancer de s'exprimer.

\- Athéna nous donne son autorisation et bénit notre union, tu n'auras plus à porter notre secret, Kanon ! Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Général, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est… C'est fantastique ! S'écria Kanon, avant de sauter dans les bras du Cancer et de lui donner une franche accolade.

Puis ce fut au tour du Capricorne de subir les charmants assauts du Dragon des Mers, le tout dans les rires.

\- Toutes mes félicitations ! Conclut ce dernier.

Il était vraiment sincère. Après toutes ces souffrances, tous méritaient un peu de bonheur. Quel meilleur départ que de voir deux êtres se rapprocher et être heureux. Ce couple était devenu son modèle, en quelque sorte et si eux atteignaient le bonheur, alors, peut être, le pouvait il aussi.

\- Bon, en espérant que tu sois le suivant sur la liste ! Taquina Shura, lançant discrètement  
son regard vers Camus.

\- Ça pourrait être plus mal engagé. Ricana un Kanon rougissant, baissant ses yeux vers le sol.

\- Tu en dis trop ou pas assez ! Des détails ! Dit le Cancer, levant un sourcil de curiosité.

\- Ben, j'ai passé la nuit avec Camus… et nous n'avons pas fait que discuter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les deux amants sifflèrent d'admiration, en ébouriffant la longue crinière bleue déjà bien en désordre. Les joues de Kanon devinrent cramoisies, il se sentait tellement penaud, mais réussi à détourner l'attention de sa personne.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que vous devriez leur annoncer. Où vous ne sortirez pas vivants de ces arènes ! Ils sont encore plus nerveux que moi ! Conclut Kanon, entraînant à sa suite les deux latins en pleine extase.

Plus loin, une dizaine de guerriers farouches en perdait leur latin, justement. Rassurés par les  
effusions de joies des trois compères, ils attendaient encore leur explication, espérant qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Les théories les plus incongrues furent échafaudées. Aphrodite fut le seul à se rapprocher de la vérité, lorsqu'il évoqua l'éventualité de mariages dans l'air.

Mu : - Alors, qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces cachotteries ? Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce  
qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi Kanon en a eu l'exclusivité ?

Shura : - Asseyez-vous. Ça vaut mieux ! Ce que nous avons à vous dire risque d'en secouer plus d'un.

Kanon vint s'asseoir auprès de son frère et échangea un clin d'œil avec Camus, qui avait compris ce qui se tramait. Les autres chevaliers s'exécutèrent sans argumenter, trop curieux pour attendre encore. Les deux latins se tinrent côte à côte et Shura pris la main d'Angelo dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire où se reflétait l'intense bonheur qu'ils vivaient.

Angelo : - Bon, tout le monde ici, en particulier le chevalier des Poissons, sait que nous avons chacun quelqu'un d'important dans notre vie.

Aphrodite piqua un fard sous les rires de ses compagnons et la claque dans le dos que lui asséna Shaka.

Shura : - Important, au point que nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble… Athéna vient de nous donner sa bénédiction !

Une sourde clameur lui répondit, mêlée de rire, de sifflements et d'applaudissements.

Aphrodite : - Je le savais ! Il y a du mariage dans l'air ! Alors, c'est pour quand les présentations ?

Les deux Latins, soudain intimidés, échangèrent un regard, rougissant légèrement. Angelo les fit taire d'un geste.

Angelo : - Inutile de faire des présentations, vous connaissez très bien, la personne que j'aime.

Shura : - Et vous connaissez également celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde…

A peine avait il finit sa phrase que Shura attira le Cancer à lui et lui donna le plus tendre baiser qu'il fut capable, maîtrisant au mieux ses émotions. L'Italien y répondit avec plaisir,  
ignorant un instant l'ange qui passait dans l'assistance. Une lueur dorée les entoura furtivement. Cet ange fut vite chassé par un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de sifflets et un chahut indescriptible. Kanon se prit une claque retentissante sur la tête et son bourreau n'était autre que… son propre frère !

\- Espèce de traître ! Tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Dit Saga, faussement outragé.

\- Beuh ! Ils m'ont fait promettre de garder le secret. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me mettre le Cancer ET le Capricorne à dos. Ils ne sont pas vraiment commodes. Essaya de se justifier Kanon, en imitant à la perfection un enfant craintif ayant fait une grosse bêtise.

Camus fut le premier à se lever et venir féliciter les jeunes fiancés. Il fut rapidement imité  
par les autres. Kanon, attendri, observait la scène de loin, toujours assis sur les gradins. Le Verseau vint le rejoindre et s'installa à sa gauche. Il avait un étrange regard et lui souriait. Tout doucement, Camus se pencha vers Kanon et ferma les yeux, en entrant en contact avec ses lèvres pulpeuses au goût inimitable. Ils se goûtèrent un long moment avant que quelqu'un ne les remarque.

\- Nom de Zeus ! C'est que c'est contagieux ! S'exclama Mu en voyant Dragon des Mers et Verseau enlacés.

Aphrodite s'adressa à Mu.

\- Hum, hum, on sait pourquoi il a été le premier à être mis au courant !

Le seul à ne pas rire fut Milo qui regagna son temple en rage. Par correction pour les amoureux annonçant leurs fiançailles, il n'avait rien tenté. Mais s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, le Scorpion aurait écorché vif le traître qui se disait son ami : Kanon…

Mais quel idiot ! Cela faisait des mois, voire des années, qu'il laissait mariner Camus, sûr de lui et de son pouvoir sur le Verseau. Ce dernier ne se tournerait vers aucun autre chevalier du sanctuaire. Milo lui avait volé son cœur dès l'adolescence. Et ce cœur, il le veillait jalousement, comme un trophée. Quelques fois, Milo s'était dit qu'il pourrait en profiter, et passer aux choses sérieuses, les caresses, les baisers et le sexe… Mais d'une part, céder aux  
avances de Camus lui ferait perdre l'avantage et d'autre part, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait oublié leur combat fratricide pendant la bataille d'Hadès. Une douce vengeance pour les  
tourments qu'il avait enduré en voyant son ami passer au rang de l'ennemi… aux côtés de Saga, Shura, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort !

Kanon ! Quelques jours passés au sanctuaire, et déjà, il s'interposait entre eux. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Le Marina était là temporairement et Camus était à LUI ! Une petite incartade, rien de plus. Le Verseau n'était pas de bois après tout, qu'il se défoule un peu avec le Grec, pourquoi pas. Le Scorpion n'était pas sage lui non plus, profitant de son charme auprès des servantes et des apprentis. Mais qu'ils se montrent en public ! Grraaaa… Milo pulvérisa une colonne d'un poing rageur. Le cœur de Camus lui appartenait !

Erreur tactique… A force d'attendre, Camus en avait eu assez. Kanon n'était pas vraiment responsable, mais tant pis, il allait payer. Et cette fois-ci, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, Milo montrerait à Camus qu'il était un amant hors normes. Kanon… Pourquoi pensait-il aussi souvent à lui depuis qu'il était arrivé ? Beaucoup plus qu'il ne devrait… Pourquoi est-ce que cela lui faisait si mal ? Milo s'appuya sur une colonne, haletant. Ils étaient rares, ceux qui  
avaient survécu à son courroux. Deux, seulement deux, Hyoga et Kanon. Hyoga était très séduisant, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses mèches blondes comme les blés, mais encore un peu jeune pour ces jeux là, quoi que... Tandis que Kanon… Il était… terriblement excitant. Son corps musclé, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau douce. Ceux qui lui tenaient tête le rendaient fou de désir. Le Scorpion se caressa lentement le ventre et se maudit intérieurement. Son ami de toujours, Camus, qu'il aimait… enfin, qu'il croyait aimer… était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Oui, ça en était ! Combien de nuit avait-il passé à faire l'amour à d'autres en s'imaginant avec lui ? Beaucoup trop ! Alors, pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais mis dans son lit, LUI ? Trop de respect, Milo avait trop de respect pour toucher à son idole. Pas comme ça… Il aimait se l'imaginait vierge et pur comme la neige de son pays d'entraînement. Il n'en était rien. Bon sang ! Le Scorpion et ses appétits ! Soif de sang, soif de meurtre, soif de pouvoir et de sexe… Camus, Hyoga, Kanon, il les désirait tous les trois. Il les voulait tous les trois. Cependant, il n'en n'avait que deux à disposition. L'un, qu'il se refusait à toucher, l'autre…

Milo sourit sauvagement, continuant sa lente caresse sur son bas ventre, puis plus bas encore. S'il ne pouvait pas séduire l'un, il séduirait l'autre…

Shura posa son sac sur le grand lit blanc en souriant. Il sentit des mains familières se poser de part et d'autre de son ventre. En même temps, le souffle chaud dans son cou se fit plus présent, à mesure que le visage d'Angelo se calait plus intimement au creux de sa gorge. L'Italien le berça un moment dans ses bras, savourant en cette douce intimité, qu'il savait quotidienne désormais. D'un point de vue purement stratégique, ils avaient décidé entre autres choses et d'un commun accord, Athéna, Sion, Shura et lui, qu'il serait plus judicieux de partager le temple du Cancer. En cas d'attaque totalement hypothétique en ces temps de paix  
Shura aurait toujours le temps de rejoindre son temple pour le protéger.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver… Murmura le Cancer.

\- Tout s'est passé si vite et pourtant tout s'est passé… si bien ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi comblé. Cela en est presque… effrayant !

Shura se libéra de l'étreinte et fit face à l'Italien. Il planta son regard de braise dans les yeux de l'homme qui partagerait désormais son quotidien, autant dans les batailles, que dans les instants les plus simples de la vie de tous les jours.

\- J'avoue moi aussi avoir du mal à le croire, mais pourtant, tout cela est réel. Désormais, tu n'auras plus jamais ce lit pour toi tout seul. J'ai espère que cela ne te dérange pas ? Répondit Shura sur un ton ambigu.

Angelo passa ses mains dans le dos du Capricorne, elle le serra contre lui. L'Espagnol fit de même. Ils échangèrent de tendres et chastes baisers, en se berçant mutuellement. Enfin ils  
n'avaient plus à se cacher.

\- Bon, maintenant il va falloir que tu m'indiques où ranger toutes ces affaires ! Plaisanta  
l'Espagnol en désignant le sac derrière lui.

\- Je vais te faire de la place dans mon armoire, entre autres ! Répliqua le Cancer, avec un air  
entendu.

Effectivement, le bel Italien se retourna, ouvrit son armoire et commença à ranger la penderie. Shura s'assura qu'Angelo ne le regardait pas et fouilla silencieusement dans son sac. Ils en sorti un petit écrin bleu, en velours et le cacha rapidement dans son dos, lorsque le Cancer  
lui fit de nouveau face. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à l'Espagnol.

Shura fit un signe de tête en en désignant le lit.

\- Assieds-toi une minute !

L'Italien s'exécuta, piqué par la curiosité. L'Espagnol prit soin de dissimuler la boîte dans son dos et attendit un instant avant de s'agenouiller devant à Angelo.

\- Ferme les yeux et tends tes mains !

Là encore, la docilité du Cancer fut surprenante. Il s'exécuta sans poser des questions. Shura observa un moment le doux visage de l'être aimé. L'assassin étaient définitivement mort, seul subsistait un homme charmant et attentionné, qu'aurait pu être Angelo bien avant cela, si la vie et les circonstances lui en avaient laissé l'occasion.

Shura posa délicatement l'écrin sur la peau de bronze. Surpris par ce contact duveteux, Angelo ouvrit précipitamment les yeux. Il resta un instant interdit, avant de sourire franchement. C'était à son tour de recevoir un cadeau. Il ouvrit de ses doigts fébriles la petite boîte et y découvrit deux anneaux dorés, identiques l'un à l'autre… Des alliances…

\- J'attendais le bon moment pour te l'offrir, je crois que c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Shura saisit un anneau, le passa à l'annulaire de la main gauche du Cancer, ne quittant pas du regard les deux saphirs qui l'observaient. Angelo prit délicatement l'alliance restante et imita l'Espagnol. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'observer, joignant leurs deux mains gauches, sans prononcer un seul mot, il n'en avait pas besoin pour se comprendre. Plus rien ne se mettrait entre eux, jamais…

Les jours suivants passèrent comme dans un rêve. Kanon partageait son temps entre son frère, ses nouveaux amis, Shura et Angelo et Camus. Le Dragon des Mers espérait que la présence des deux amants au cosmos unique ferait du bien au Français. Son intuition était juste. Le Verseau s'était montré réticent au départ, il ne souhaitait pas suivre les deux amants et tenta de convaincre Kanon de les laisser en paix, préférant rester en tête à tête avec le Grec. Il était plutôt sauvage et ne voulait pas déranger le couple. Mais devant l'insistance du Dragon des Mers et des deux latins, il avait cédé de bonne grâce. Si au départ, Camus restait silencieux ou avait l'air absent, son voisin de temple, aidé du Dragon des Mers, avait finit par le dérider. De plus, il se découvrait des goûts communs avec le Cancer, chose qu'il pensait impossible ! Le Français fut grandement surpris de la culture littéraire de l'Italien, qui déclamait Shakespeare comme personne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu croyais Camus ? Satan aussi sait apprécier les belles choses ! Ironisa le Cancer devant le regard ahuri du Verseau. Ce dernier ne pu réprimer un fou rire devant les  
mimiques grotesques de l'Italien, se parodiant lui-même, lors de sa grande époque Masque de Mort.

Une solide amitié s'établit entre les quatre hommes. Toutefois, Kanon semblait plus proche de Shura et Angelo se rapprocha naturellement de Camus. L'état mental de ce dernier  
s'améliorait de manière significative. Saga, mis au courant par son frère, scrutait régulièrement l'aura du Français, à la manière d'une consultation quotidienne chez un spécialiste, ou plutôt, chez plusieurs spécialistes. En effet, un peu trop de monde était au courant de ses problèmes, à son goût : Kanon, grâce à lui, Saga, mis au courant par son frère, Angelo et Shura, car leur nouveau cosmos élargissait le champ de leur conscience. Il se sentait

parfois comme un animal de laboratoire devant quelques savants fous, observant ses réactions, mais la chaleur de leur amitié tempérait son malaise.

Camus songeait de moins en moins à Milo. Jusqu'au jour où…

Kanon avait donné rendez-vous à Camus sur la plage, en fin d'après midi. Ils aimaient se retrouver au calme et discuter des heures de choses et d'autres devant les vagues venant mourir à leurs pieds. Ils se quittaient tard dans la nuit et s'étaient même endormis quelques fois, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Parfois, il faisait l'amour, mais Kanon tempérait ses ardeurs, ne voulant pas brusquer un Camus fragilisé. Faire l'amour avec le Verseau était merveilleux, mais le Français comptait plus que tout pour lui. Alors, il faisait taire son désir, qui pourtant, lui torturait les entrailles.

Kanon senti une présence dans son dos et se retourna vivement.

\- Et bien ! J'ai failli att…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Milo se tenait devant lui, un sourire étrange plaqué aux lèvres. Le Scorpion cherchait Kanon depuis l'annonce de la liaison des deux latins, et pour le Général, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible. Le Dragon des Mers braconnait sur ses terres et malgré l'amitié qui les avait liés par le passé, le torchon brûlait entre les deux combattants. Camus était l'enjeu du combat.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas celui que tu attendais, mon gentil Kanon ! Ricana le Scorpion, dont  
le regard devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore ? Répliqua le Dragon des Mers, contrarié.

\- Que tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour comme tu le fais. Ce n'est pas un jouet pour toi. Il n'a pas besoin de toi, il m'a.

\- Lui, ce, il. Je te signale qu'il a un nom : Camus. Ce n'est pas ta propriété que je sache !

Milo se rapprocha encore, la voix étrangement mielleuse.

\- Justement si, Camus est ma propriété. Il est mon ami et bientôt, il sera mon amant, dès que  
tu auras regagné le sanctuaire sous-marin. Mais en attendant, rien ne nous empêche de faire… plus ample connaissance.

Tout en parlant, Milo s'était emparé d'une mèche de Kanon, et la faisait jouer dans ses doigts avec un sourire séducteur. Le Scorpion lui faisait du rentre dedans ! Voilà bien une chose à laquelle Kanon ne s'attendait pas ! Déstabilisé par cette découverte, le Dragon des Mers n'anticipa en rien les actions de Milo. Ce dernier s'était jeté sur lui, et l'embrassait fougueusement, cherchant à pénétrer son intimité buccale. Il s'arrêta brusquement, lorsque Kanon le mordit. Un petit filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre ouverte.

\- Hum, sauvage avec ça ! J'aime… Lui lança le Scorpion, ses yeux virant dangereusement vers le rouge…

\- Milo, mais tu es complètement malade ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie… que  
j'ai envie… de toi !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Camus serait le seul chevalier à profiter de tes charmes, mon mignon ! Nous n'avons pas toujours été très proche, c'est vrai, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire… le Verseau et moi, on partage tant de chose, pourquoi pas toi ?

Le Scorpion tenta de caresser la joue de Kanon, qui détourna le visage sèchement.

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

\- J'arrêterais quand je le voudrais, Kanon ! Je suis le seul qui compte pour Camus, tu n'es, pour lui, qu'un charmant passe temps…

Milo détailla Kanon des pieds à la tête.

\- … Un joli jouet, qu'il me prêtera de bon cœur, j'en suis certain. Ne fais pas l'enfant, un moment de plaisir ne t'a jamais rebuté par le passé. Alors, arrête de jouer les vierges  
effarouchées, et viens ici, que je te montre combien je te désire…

Une voix s'éleva dans le dos du Scorpion.

\- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre dans ta mythomanie, mais, je pense avoir mon mot à dire  
là-dessus ? Tu ne crois pas Milo ?

Le maître du huitième temple blêmit en reconnaissant la voix du Verseau. Ce dernier observait la scène de loin, et n'avait rien perdu de la conversation. Réflexes d'espion…

Kanon tenta de s'interposer.

\- Camus….

Le Français lui coupa net la parole.

\- Kanon, reste en dehors de tout ça, tu veux, c'est MON problème.

Puis il se retourna vers le Scorpion.

\- Alors, comme ça, on va devenir amants ? Continua le Français, en toisant Milo et croisant  
les bras.

Le ton était neutre et Camus ne lui fit même pas l'honneur de le mépriser du regard. Il le regardait comme on regarde un étranger.

\- Juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'en ai déjà un, c'est Kanon.

Le Scorpion eut un tressaillement nerveux.

\- Tu t'amuses avec qui tu veux, mon chéri, mais c'est à moi que tu appartiens ! Tu m'aimes, tu le sais !

Milo fanfaronnait, mais se sentait terriblement en position de faiblesse. Que Camus se donne à Kanon le rendait malade. Et que Kanon se refuse à lui, encore plus…

\- Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime encore, c'est vrai, mais comme un ami. Et je suis peiné de voir ton attitude te faire prendre un aussi mauvais chemin. Domine un peu tes hormones ! Tu prétends être présent pour moi et être mon ami ?

Milo abandonna son attitude grossière.

\- Je ne le prétends pas, j'espère l'être… encore…

\- Tu le seras de nouveau, lorsque tu admettras que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Et que tu laisseras Kanon en paix. Sois heureux pour moi, pour nous, c'est tout…

Etrange pouvoir qu'avait le Verseau sur lui. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Camus n'abusait pas de ce privilège. Mais là, les choses étaient différentes. Pourquoi mettre tant d'acharnement à s'interposer au bien-être de Camus ? Après tout, le Verseau aussi méritait sa part de bonheur. En repensant à toutes ces années passées côte à côte, Milo avait eu cent fois, mille fois l'occasion de faire sien le Verseau. Il n'était jamais passé à l'acte, savourant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur Camus, étrange amour que cela ! Le Scorpion se sentit coupable, toutes ces années passées à jouer ce jeu cruel, Milo devait se les faire pardonner.

\- C'est sérieux alors, vous deux ? Questionna le Scorpion.

\- …

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard. Milo l'interpréta comme un oui et secoua la tête.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour ma bêtise…

Et sans demander son reste, le Scorpion s'éloigna rapidement, la tête basse.

Lorsque Milo eut disparu à l'horizon, Kanon essaya de prendre Camus dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'esquiva et lui tourna le dos.

\- Laisse-moi seul, va t-en…

Kanon ravala ses larmes. Il n'était pas intervenu, pour respecter le souhait du Français. Il regrettait amèrement sa passivité. Meurtri, il s'éloigna à son tour, sans un mot. Camus resta un moment sur la plage, à fixer l'horizon et lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil s'éteignit, il regagna son temple.

Milo rejoignit rapidement son temple, puis sa chambre, étrangement serein. Cette altercation avec le Dragon des Mers et le Verseau lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il éprouvait une grande amitié pour les deux, et se sentait exclu, abandonné, du fait de leur nouvelle relation. Il était également jaloux de Shura et d'Angelo. Ces deux là s'aimaient pour de bon, et rayonnaient de félicité. Non content de lui cracher leur bonheur au visage, ils lui volaient également ses amis. D'amour, il en était question, mais ce n'était pas celui que l'on porte à une seule et unique personne, à celle qui hante vos nuits et illumine vos jours. Kanon avait raison, Milo était  
vraiment malade ! Malade de jalousie. A cette idée, le Scorpion sourit, se moquant de lui-même. Il porta les mains à son visage, et les fit glisser vers ses cheveux, qu'il renvoya en arrière, dans un geste de contrariété. Un homme possessif, tant en amour qu'en amitié, voilà ce qu'il était. Idiot ! Son attitude imbécile venait de le séparer encore plus de ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté, au moins, son esprit était plus clair. A part sur un point, ou plutôt un homme, car décemment, on ne pouvait plus le traiter comme un enfant : Hyoga. Milo se sentait mal  
depuis le départ des chevaliers divins et d'Athéna. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour pour Camus, n'était en fait qu'un désir inopportun, et mal géré, où était venu se greffer un orgueil démesuré, né des tendres sentiments du Verseau envers lui. Qu'il était grisant de détenir le cœur du puissant Saint de Glace entre ses mains, quel pouvoir enivrant ! Et quelle gloire ! Posséder une chose aussi rare, qui était même sensée ne pas exister ! Pour Kanon, les choses étaient nettement plus claires. Désir physique, brutal, point. Mais Hyoga ? Qu'éprouvait réellement Milo pour Hyoga ? Dès le retour de ce dernier, il s'empresserait de trouver la réponse, auprès du jeune Russe, au regard si doux, et pourtant si déterminé. Athéna, qu'il revienne vite ! En attendant, beaucoup de travail l'attendait. Il devrait payer pour son attitude innommable envers Camus, et celle particulièrement obscène envers Kanon. Envers ses amis… ses frères… Cette nuit-là et celles qui suivirent, le Verseau ne dormit pas beaucoup. Il s'isola dans son temple pendant plusieurs jours, refusant la visite de quiconque, même du Cancer. Camus avait besoin de calme pour faire le point. Cette discussion sonnait le glas d'une hypothétique relation amoureuse avec le Scorpion. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de ne jamais avoir Milo auprès de lui qui l'attristait, mais surtout l'attitude mesquine de celui-ci.

 _\- Camus est ma propriété…_

\- _Alors, je ne suis qu'une chose, qu'un objet, pour toi. Un bibelot, un jouet, qu'on prend et qu'on jette au gré de ses humeurs._ Pensa t il, amer…

Cette dispute fit remonter à la surface tout un tas de souvenirs, plus ou moins récents. Souvenirs qui mirent en compétition le Scorpion et le Grec. Kanon en sorti vainqueur. En l'espace de quelques jours, le Marina l'avait tellement entouré, qu'il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans cette présence tendre et fidèle à ses cotés. Il aimait encore Milo, mais son comportement des jours derniers était si puéril et mesquin. Le jeune Grec se comportait comme un enfant gâté à qui l'on avait pris son jouet préféré. Le Français ne voulait être le jouet préféré de personne, il voulait qu'on l'aime, lui ce qu'il était et pas seulement qu'on apprécie sa plastique, ou ce qu'il représentait. L'acharnement de Milo désormais jugulé à vouloir le posséder était irrationnel. Leur amitié, sans faille jusqu'à présent, s'était détériorée, car ce dernier se comportait de manière ambiguë depuis que… juste après sa mort, lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, juste après son combat contre Hyoga… Camus se redressa sur son lit sous l'effet de la surprise. Milo se trompait de Saint des Glaces ! Il cherchait à posséder le maître, alors que c'était le disciple qu'il voulait réellement ! Le Scorpion s'interdisait de penser à Hyoga, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore et avait fait un transfert sur lui, Camus, la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus dans son entourage, son maître, son père spirituel… Le Français se moqua de lui-même. Il lui avait fallut tout ce temps pour comprendre ce cher Milo ! Et le plaindre… Le Français regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et ses pensées s'envolèrent vers… Kanon… Milo ne serait désormais plus que son ami…

Kanon, gémissant, se cambrait violemment sous les caresses de Camus. Ce dernier l'avait entraîné directement dans sa chambre après leur petite soirée en ville avec son frère et les amants du quatrième temple. Le Dragon des Mers se sentait coupable depuis la dispute entre Milo et Camus. Coupable d'avoir éloigné le Scorpion du Verseau à jamais. Le Français devait en souffrir énormément. Coupable de ne pas avoir su repousser le séduisant Milo. Kanon souffrait, car la situation lui rappelait cruellement que Camus ne lui appartenait pas, ni son corps, ni son cœur, ni son âme. Le Dragon des Mers était le seul à blâmer, s'étant mis tout seul dans cette situation. Dieu, qu'aimer était douloureux. Comme pour le punir, Camus l'avait fuit pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où le Français avait organisé cette soirée. Une première. Et une formidable réussite. Le Verseau était transfiguré, comme si les évènements récents n'avaient jamais eu lieu…

Kanon gronda de plaisir lorsque Camus vint en lui. Son Prince des Neiges était particulièrement torride ce soir, encore plus que lors de leur première nuit. Il avait l'impression que son âme elle-même allait lui échapper, qu'il allait mourir de plaisir d'un instant à l'autre, sous les coups de reins puissants du Verseau. Ce dernier semblait lui aussi en proie à des sensations intenses, sa gorge laissant échapper de longues plaintes rauques. Un sourd bourdonnement envahi ses oreilles, comme le bruit des vagues au loin. Kanon ouvrit les yeux, la chambre était totalement illuminée, comme en plein jour. Camus le regardait, aussi étonné que lui, mais il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements, cela lui était désormais impossible. Le plaisir les faucha au même instant. La chambre sembla s'embraser et les vagues calmes qu'il semblait entendre tout à l'heure se muèrent en puissantes déferlantes. A cet instant, Kanon eut une vision confuse, comme une série d'images passant devant ses yeux à une vitesse incroyable. La sensation était terriblement grisante… La neige frôlant sa peau, le vent dans ses cheveux, la glace mordant sa chair… Des combats… Des bruits sourds… Des mots… Hyoga ensanglanté… Milo… son propre visage… Toutes ces images furent accompagnées de sensations diverses, physiques et émotionnelles, comme si Kanon s'était trouvé à tous ces endroits l'instant d'avant, comme s'il vivait chacun de ces moments, le tout à une vitesse vertigineuse. Camus… il revivait la vie de Camus… La tête lui tourna pendant quelques secondes. Le Verseau vivait la même chose, il le savait, comment, il l'ignorait encore. Ce dernier parti d'un grand éclat de rire et répondit à la muette interrogation de son amant…

\- L'harmonie, l'équilibre, l'accord parfait des cosmos, rayonnant d'une seule énergie, pleine et unique…

Le rire de Camus résonna dans la pièce quelques instants, avant que Kanon ne prenne la parole à son tour.

\- Nous l'avons fait, nous aussi… Nous ne faisons plus qu'un dans les étoiles… Constata  
le Dragon des Mers, soudain en proie à une sérénité intense.

Shura et Angelo savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils le savaient depuis le départ… Les deux amants sentirent furtivement la présence du Capricorne et du Cancer à leur coté, alertés par ce  
nouveau rayonnement, similaire au leur. Leurs auras communièrent un instant, avant de repartir, laissant le Dragon des Mers et le Verseau à leur nouvelle intimité.

\- Dois-je te le dire Kanon ? Puisque désormais tu es moi et je suis toi…

Camus pencha la tête sur le coté, d'une manière totalement irrésistible aux yeux du Dragon des Mers.

\- Je le sais déjà, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta propre bouche…

Kanon passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux de son amour, puis sur son visage, que Camus plaça au creux de sa main, en arborant un délicieux sourire.

\- Kanon, je t'aime… Murmura le Verseau, avant de l'embrasser.

FIN 


End file.
